Lilies
by celebi82
Summary: Maddy Wilde is a college exchange student in Japan. But it doesn't take her long to find complications and the Sohmas as well. And is she hiding something just like they are? (AR)
1. Prolouge

**Lilies**

**A/N:** Throughout the story, the point of view may switch around. I will let you know whose point of the view the chapter is. It could be first person with Maddy, Hatori, Shigure, and other people if I decide to do so. It may also be third person omniscient. This chapter is just telling you what Maddy looks like and PART of her story. Definitely not all of it. Yet.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Even though none of the characters have showed up yet… However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**Chapter 1: Introducing Maddy**

Despite her abnormally long hair for an American girl, Maddy Wilde, if that was her name, was a simple person. She is 23 years old and 5 feet tall. She doubts her last name mostly because she thinks she is adopted. Her parents have never said this, but she just doesn't feel a connection with them. She doesn't look like them in any way and her personality doesn't come from either of them. Her mother has jet black hair that reaches her shoulders and her father has blonde hair in a military cut because he's in the army. However, Maddy's knee length hair is brown with natural blonde tips and highlights. While her mother's eyes are a dark brown and her father's are a light blue, Maddy's eyes are extremely odd. They are golden with swirls and specks of purple, blue, and red. She lives in a small town in Massachusetts. At her college, she is barely acknowledged. The only reason some people notice her is because of her long hair and eyes, and that is only if they are not used to seeing it like most people are. And then there was her boyfriend. There is a story to him and her, but that is for later. She is currently in her second year of college and she still lives with her parents. She is now desperate to get away somewhere, go someplace new. She is quite extraordinary with learning languages, and that gave her an idea…

**A/N: So that was the introduction of Maddy Wilde. She is pretty short for a college student, right? Yeah, she's fun size. Well, onto the second chapter! **


	2. Onto Japan

**Lilies**

**A/N: Yay, second chapter! Now is the real story. Hope this interests you. I think she has an interesting past, but that might just be me… then again, you don't even know her past yet! So…. Anyway onto the story! BTW: "…" means like a passing of time. **

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**First person point of view: Maddy**

**Chapter 2: Onto Japan**

"Mom, Dad. I want to do something really badly, except I need your help to do it..." I said to my mom and dad as confidently as I could manage. I felt bad asking them for money, especially when I still lived under their roof.

"What is it you need our help with, Maddy?" my mom asked.

"Well…the thing is I really want to go to Japan in the student exchange program at college, but I can't afford it…so I was wondering if you would help me out with the money," I said quietly, my head hung low.

My mother and father looked at each and then looked back at me. "We'll think about and get back to you, okay?" I just nodded and walked to my room.

…

"Maddy! Could you come downstairs for a minute, please!" my father called up for me.

"Coming!" I shouted and went downstairs to see what they had to say. I walked up to them sitting at the table together. "Yes?"

"Well, we've been thinking your exchange program over very seriously and we've decided that we will help you with the expenses," my mother said with a beam plastered on her face, my father with the same expression beside her.

"Really?" I squealed, my excitement boiling over in me. I can't believe it! I'm going to Japan!

"On one condition," my father said holding a finger up, "you have to promise to do great in college in Japan." I nodded vigorously. He beamed and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Oh, a whole year with you gone in a completely different country! I'm going to miss you so much!" my mother said, tears in her eyes but a grin still on her face.

"I'll miss you too. I'm going to start packing! Only two weeks until I leave, I still have to get the plane tickets and program information from school…" I said, trailing off thinking about all the things I still had to do in two weeks before I flew off to Japan, before I escaped…

…Two weeks later...

"Prepare to descend in Tokyo, Japan. Everyone please buckle their seatbelts and make sure that all of your luggage is secured above you. Two minutes until descent. Thank you," the plane intercom announced.

"Finally," I sighed. This had been the longest plane ride of my life. _I'm so going to have severe jet lag later. _I thought to myself.

The plane descended and people were allowed to leave to go to the airport to get their things. I had to wait a half an hour for my luggage to find its way to me. I stepped outside to try and call a cab. I was from a small town so I had never even rode in a cab before, so I had definitely not called one before.

However, I had seen my fair share of movies placed in New York with all of the taxis and cabs, so I decided to take a shot in the dark and just try to call one over. I stuck my hand out into the road, signaling for one. To my great surprise, a yellow cab pulled over. Still shocked, I put my bags in the trunk and got in the back seat. I directed the driver to the hotel complex my parents had put me in.

Once we pulled up, I paid the man and got my baggage. I looked at the complex, and my mouth dropped while my bags fell to the ground when I dropped them in shock. The building was charcoal black and smoking a bit. A man in a green uniform with black soot on it walked over to me.

"Were you planning on staying here?" he asked with sympathy in his eyes. I nodded slowly, still staring at the building.

"Yes, well, as you can see, it has been burnt to a crisp. I'm terribly sorry, but you'll have to find another place to stay, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice evening," the man, whom I assumed was the manager of the burnt building, said and turned and walked away.

My shock faded and I picked up my bags. I took a deep breath. I didn't have enough money with me to rent another apartment and I wasn't about to ask my parents for _more. _Then I thought of something that was worth trying. _I know! I can afford to buy a tent and then I'll live in that! I can even put it in some woods near the college so it'll be convenient! Perfect! _

Honestly, the idea of living in a tent in the middle of the woods wasn't exactly appealing, but it was the best idea I could think of and I knew I could handle it. With these thoughts, I went to find my new college so I could find the forest nearest it after I had gone to the closest store and bought a decent tent.

"Ah, hello Okamura College. Now where is your nearest forest?" I wondered. Then I realized I was talking to a building. I slapped my hand on my forehead.

Luckily, there were woods right behind the college. I went in deep enough so that no one would I was there but not too deep so I wouldn't have to walk too far. I set up my purple tent in a clearing. I threw my baggage into my new little home and crawled in after them.

"Well, I guess it's not too bad… I'll unpack tomorrow. I need sleep so I'll be ready for school tomorrow. It's been a long day…" I breathed, drifting off still in my clothes.

…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What the hell…" I muttered, looking for the source of the insistent and annoying noise that woke me from my peaceful slumber. I soon discovered that it was my digital watch. I narrowed my eyes at it. Then my eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, shit! I'm going to be late!" I yelled and started to get new clothes on and brush my hair. As soon as I looked decent enough, I rushed out of the tent and sprinted through the woods to school.

Out of breath and panting, I ran into my first class, Japanese Literature, just as the bell rang. I sank into my seat and fanned myself with hand to get the heat out of my face from running.

"Hello, class. I am Professor Ukon and this is Japanese Literature. We have a guest today. He is a writer and some of you may know him if you have read his novels. Everyone this is Mr. Shigure Sohma," my Professor said, gesturing to a door from which a tall, handsome man walked him.

He had shaggy black hair and eyes that were full of amusement. He grinned and waved at me. I merely raised my eyebrows at him, wondering why he would wave at just me. _Maybe it's because I'm the foreigner in this room. _I thought to myself.

"Hi there! I'm Shigure Sohma, the _novelist._ Have any of you ever read any of my books?" he practically sung his words in a cheery, childish manner. He looked around, seeing if anyone would respond to having read his novels.

Out of curiosity, I looked at the author of the book I was reading. To my surprise, it was actually Shigure Sohma. I raised my hand, not shyly, but boldly. I never acted shy if I could help it. Also, I refused to act like all the girls around me were, blushing and giggling while staring at the man.

He looked at me and my raised hand and clapped his hands in glee. I raised an eyebrow again. He rushed over to my seat.

"Have you really? Which one? Do you like them?" he questioned me endlessly, obviously very pleased that someone had acknowledged a book of his.

I nodded and pulled out my book to show him as proof that I was in fact reading his work. He snatched the book from my hands eagerly to discover which novel it was.

"Oooh! This is a good one! Great choice! What is your name?" he asked, truly curious to know my name. I thought over whether or not I should tell but then figured I didn't really have a choice. I mean, I couldn't say, 'I'm not telling you, you bastard.'

"Maddy Wilde," I answered nonchalantly. His face lit up even more when he heard my name. I wonder why.

"Well, thank you for reading my book, Maddy-chan," he said and stepped away from my desk.

I may be an American, but I do know that in Japan, if you are unfamiliar with a person, you address them with their last name, not their first name. He should have called me Wilde-san. Is he trying to flirt with me? Tease me?

I decided to shrug it off when he left moments later. I heard him muttering something about having to get away from his editor called Mii. I rolled my eyes. Some novelist he is, avoiding his editor.

The rest of Japanese Literature passed without incident. When the bell rang to dismiss the class, I ended up being the last one leaving. I'm always so slow at getting my things together. Just as I was about to step out the door, I noticed a notebook abandoned on the floor. I picked it up, more curious to see what was in it more than whose it was.

I opened it and immediately found out who is belonged to. The name was written on the first page. The notebook belonged to Shigure Sohma. It looked like a brainstorming notebook, filled with ideas for his stories. Feeling kind today, I put it in my backpack to return to him when I could. Maybe I could catch up with him…

I looked for Shigure Sohma all day in between classes, but I never found him again. _Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to hold on to it. _I thought.

When the school day had ended, the sky was pouring down buckets of rain. The wind was fierce and it was hard to see in front of you with the sheets of rain pouring down. I would have gone straight to my tent (though it wouldn't have been much better) if I hadn't had to go to the store to buy food. Of course, with my luck I didn't own an umbrella. I would have to buy one the next time I saw one in the store.

With groceries in my hands and my backpack on my back, I trudged through the rain, protecting the food as best as I could. I couldn't fit it in my backpack because it was full with books and papers. The sidewalk was slick and slippery, I didn't dare to run on it to get "home", but I walked quite fast.

It all happened so quickly. One second I was on the pavement, rushing in the slick rain in my drenched clothes to get to my little home. The next second, my feet were off the ground and I was rolling down a steep hill that had been next to where I was walking. My bags had already flown out of my hands and were resting on the sidewalk, drenched. I rolled painfully fast down the hill toward a rushing, overflowing stream. My lengthy hair wrapped around me once like rope. I splashed into the stream.

I got caught in the rapid current and was carried down the fast river, fighting to stay above water. Finally, half way down the stream, I caught a rock with my fingertips and pulled the top half of my body onto it before I fainted.

**First point of view: Shigure**

There was a girl named Maddy-chan in one of the classes I visited today. She was strange though. For one thing, she was from America. For another thing, she didn't blush or lower her head when I got close to her like most girls do. She wasn't shy. She held her head high and put her shoulders back boldly and in defiance. She had been very interesting. Plus, she reads my books! I really do hope I can meet her again… I want to get some kind of reaction from her at least!

I was walking back to my glorious abode when I realized I had left my brainstorming notebook back at the Okamura College.

"Oh, well. I'll just pick it up tomorrow," I said to myself. It was pouring down rain and I could barely see in front of me. I held my dark blue umbrella tight in my hand over my head, but the strong and fierce winds threatened to blow it away.

As I walked swiftly, yet carefully, through the sleet and wind, I noticed some spilled groceries on the pavement. By the way they looked like they had been dropped, it looked like someone had fallen down the steep hill, probably into the brimming stream below.

I looked down into the stream to see if anyone was there. There was no one there, but I continued to watch the creek as I continued along the sidewalk next to it. Halfway down the stream, I finally saw something. Unconscious and hanging onto a rock for dear life, was a girl, who was ghostly pale and drenched to the bone.

It was Maddy.


	3. Saving Her

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 3 is here! Are the chapters long enough? Let me know if they aren't. Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**First person point of view: Shigure**

**Chapter 3: Saving Her**

I acted immediately. I quickly slid down the steep slope to Maddy and the rock she rested on. The rock and she were smack-dab in the middle of the river. I waded out to her, having to be extremely careful to keep my balance so I didn't fall and get lost in the tough current. I grabbed onto the rock Maddy was on to keep my stability.

"Maddy? Maddy? Wake up, Maddy!" I pleaded with panic in my voice, fear in my eyes. Maddy's face was white, a horrible pale. She uncontrollably shivered violently. I checked her pulse. It was weak and unsteady. Her breathing was ragged and it looked like it was difficult to do. I had to get her out of here.

I gently lifted her and stabled her on my back to carry her out of the water. I moved carefully but quickly. I had to get her dry as quick as possible.

Once I carried her out of the water, I set her down and then picked her up in my arms. I had to keep her away from my chest, of course. I wanted nothing more right now than to be rid of this curse so I could hold Maddy close and keep her warm with the little body heat I still had.

I ran up the hill with her in my arms. Once I reached the top, I abandoned my umbrella, forgetting completely about it in my haste to save the poor girl. Probably not the best decision since I could have kept the girl dry, but it would've been hard to hold. I dashed down the road to my sweet, dry house while still keeping her steady in my arms. I tried to shield her as much as I could with my own body. I could now hear her struggling to breathe.

All the while, I wondered why I cared so much about what happened to a girl I had just met today. Maybe it was just humanity. I mean, anyone would be concerned about a near-dead girl in a river, right?

Once I reached my home, I burst through the door. I must have looked bizarre. I was sopping wet, drenched to the bone, carrying a girl who I knew must have looked far worse.

By some sort of great stroke of luck, Hatori was there for dinner. He could help.

"Hatori! Please… help her!" I shouted, looking down at the girl in my arms, whose hair was touching the floor, with terror in my eyes. I knew my voice must have held a great deal of panic and fright.

Hatori rose quickly and rushed over to Shigure to see the state of Maddy more closely. The other three teenagers at the table looked at us with bewilderment plastered on their faces.

"Shigure," he talked to me calmly, noting how panicked I was. "Just set her on the couch, okay? It'll be fine. Get some towels to dry her as well."

I nodded vigorously and set her down gently on the couch and hurried off to find some towels. It took me seconds to return, where I found Hatori checking her heartbeat with his stethoscope with his medical bag next to him.

"Is…is she okay?" I asked nervously, staring at her. Hatori nodded.

"She will be, anyway. You need to rest, you are far too wet. Get on some dry clothes and go to sleep. She will be fine," Hatori instructed in a calming but stern way.

I nodded slowly and walked away, glancing back at Maddy every few steps. I reached my room and then I had to close my door, leaving her.

…

**First person point of view: Hatori**

I don't think I have ever seen Shigure in such distress. I wonder who this girl is and why is she so important to Shigure?

Whoever this girl was, she was in very poor state. Her heartbeat was quite weak and still unsteady, but slowly stabilizing. It seemed to be getting easier for her to breathe, but it was still ragged. She was the worst kind of pale as I dried her off the best as I could. The color was taking an awful long time to start returning to her face and she was still shivering uncontrollably. _I don't think that she has pneumonia or hypothermia though. Even though she probably should since it's still early spring, still extremely cold._

If she had developed pneumonia or hypothermia, the color probably wouldn't have started to return to her face, as it was doing now, and her breathing wouldn't have started to steady. But I can't be sure until she wakes up.

After I had finished checking her for anything else and drying her off, I looked back at her face. A moment ago, her face had been peaceful and serene. Now it was scrunched up in what seemed like fear and pain. She writhed around of the couch. It appeared as if she was stuck in a nightmare of some sort. Tears started pouring down her face.

"Please…stop it…" she muttered, her soft whisper full of pain. She tossed and turned. There was nothing I could do for her. She had to wake up on her own. That was how nightmares worked. She may even be having a night terror (look it up peeps. -_-).

All of a sudden, the girl let out a bloodcurdling scream and shot up. Just after this, Shigure ran out of his room, concern and fear etched in his usually mischievous face.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, staring at the girl. She was sitting stock-still, her back completely straight in her sitting position. Her eyes were wide with utter terror, her breathing coming quickly and tears still streaming down her face.

Shigure went over and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and looked at her face with concern. Her eyes enlarged even more as she turned quickly to look at his face. She let out a small shriek and backed away from Shigure and his attempt of consoling her. She shook with fear and hid her face between her knees.

Shigure stood frozen with shock. I wasn't as surprised. It was now more obvious that the girl had probably been having a night terror rather than a nightmare. Screaming and thrashing about were a few symptoms of night terrors and she has displayed both.

"What do we…?" Shigure asked, trailing off.

"Nothing. She is obviously terrified of everyone and everything at this moment in time. We can do nothing to console her. It would be best to leave her be until she calms down. "

Shigure nodded and walked to the kitchen and motioned for me to come with him. Good, I wanted to ask him some things anyway, so I followed him.

…

**First person point of view: Shigure**

"So what do you want?" Hatori questioned as we entered the kitchen.

"I want to know what happened to her. What made her scream like that?"

"I believe that she was having a night terror. She had been writhing and crying her sleep. She had also muttered something about wanting someone to stop. Then she screamed and woke up. That is all I know," Hatori explained simply to me. I only nodded.

"Now I want to ask you something," he stated. I raised an eyebrow as to say "what?"

"Who is this girl? What happened to her? How did you find her like this?" Hatori asked in one breath it seemed.

"That's three questions," I pointed out.

"I don't care. Answer them," he said coolly. I sighed.

"Well, her name is Maddy Wilde. Maddy-chan. She is an American exchange student that was in one of the college classes at Okamura College that I visited today. She even reads my books! But you know, she kind of reminded me of you, Hari. She had such a cool demeanor. Like you know how girls always blush and look away when you, me, or Ayaa talk to them or get close? Well, she didn't. She stared me straight in the face, chin held high, and raised her eyebrow as if to say 'why the hell are you so close to me and why are you talking to me?'" I said, thinking about that moment. Hatori stayed silent and just arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, now for the story of how I found her like this! Okay, so, while walking home in this horrible rain, I saw some groceries abandoned by that steep incline near that stream. By the way they had been dropped, it looked like someone fell in the river. But I didn't see anyone. So I continued down the sidewalk, still watching the stream just in case I saw anybody. Then, halfway down the stream, I saw her hanging onto a rock. The current was really strong. When I got down there, she was unconscious and really pale and shivering. And then I brought her here. That's pretty much it. You see how long her hair is, Hari? It's incredible! Not that many Japanese girls even grow their hair that length!" I exclaimed, going off topic near the end.

Hatori sat back and stared at the ceiling. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"I see. Well, she should be fine soon, in a physical sense, I mean. I'm not sure about what just happened or why she was so frightened when you tried to comfort her. It could have simply been the aftershock of the night terror she had. But I believe it may have been something more than that…" Hatori said the last part more to himself than me. I wonder what he means by that.

"I have to get back to Akito now. When she calms down, get her into some dry clothes and give her some food. Goodbye," Hatori said and with that, left.

"Bye, Hari," I said, walking back to the living room where Maddy had fallen asleep again in the fetal position. She looked peaceful now. She wasn't writhing or crying or anything anymore.

I sat on the floor next to the couch. I heard the door slam shut. Hari had left. I looked back at Maddy's face. Her eyes were fluttering open. She stared at the ceiling for a minute and then slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes widened and she shot up and looked around at where she was. Then she looked at me with a suspicious and questioning look. Well, I suppose it was more of a death look.

"Where am I and why are you here too?" she demanded, glaring at me.

"Well, you are in my wonderful home. I would be nicer to me, I believe I _did_ just save your life, after all," I explained with a grin on my face. Her eyes narrowed.

"And how did you do that exactly?" she questioned.

"I found you passed out in the overflowing river pretty much dying. So I picked you up and brought you here and my cousin Hatori helped you out. And now you're here glaring at me," I replied and pouted. Her eyes softened a bit at my explanation, but she still looked a bit doubtful.

"Really? You aren't trying to pull something are you, Sohma-san?"

"Please, call me Shigure."

"Whatever."

"So cold…anyway I'm not tricking you or anything. Look at your backpack. It's soaked and so is everything in it."

"Oh, no! Really? All of my books and reports are in there! Damn it..."

"Don't worry. I'll tell your teachers what happened."

"Yeah, because they'll believe the irresponsible author who avoids his editor," Maddy muttered.

"Aha, you seem to listen closely to me," I teased.

"Or maybe I just have good observant skills," she retorted.

"Maybe."

We sat in silence until I remembered what Hatori had instructed me to do after she calmed down.

"Oh yes! Hari had told me to give you dry clothes and get you food. I'll ask Tohru for some of her clothes!"

"Um, ok."

"I'll be right back, Maddy-chan!" I told her and dashed upstairs

…

**A/N: R&R? Yes? Maybe? No? Kay, whatever. Anyway onto the next chappie :D**


	4. New Home

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Chapter 4 is here. Don't really have much to say here…I just know I always put an author's note. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**First person point of view: Maddy**

**Chapter 4: New Home**

Shigure ran upstairs to get some person called Tohru or something. I wasn't sure. I still didn't feel so great. Then again, I was just passed out in the middle of a river.

I'm still a bit suspicious of Shigure and what he is up to. I'm not sure if he is really concerned about me or if he is trying to get on my good side and flirt with me. But no one is ever really concerned about me. In fact, I'm surprised he even noticed me, at school or even in that stream. No one ever acknowledges me. Why him?

I looked at my damp hair. It was a knotted mess. God, it would need some _major _detangling and brushing. It's especially difficult since it is so extensive.

I heard Shigure walk down the stairs. I looked up and saw a girl with ribbons in her hair following him holding some clothes in her hands. She saw me and rushed over to me and extended the clothes toward me.

"Here! You must be freezing! You need to get some dry clothes on. You can borrow some of mine for now," she said with a goofy looking grin on her face, but she seemed very nice, even if it was a bit annoying. I gave her one of my real smiles and accepted the clothes.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked who I assumed was the Tohru Shigure had been talking about.

"Oh! Down that hallway on your left," she said and gestured in the bathroom's general direction.

"Thank you," I said and started that way.

"Aww, why do you have to change in there?" Shigure whined. He was seriously starting to get to me. However, I ignored him and continued walking, acting as if I hadn't heard a thing he said.

After I got Tohru's clothes on, I looked in the mirror. They were extremely big and baggy on me. Why did I have to be so short?

Deciding that there was nothing I could do about it, I walked out and went back to the living room. As expected, Shigure laughed.

"Hey, Tohru! We found someone smaller than you!" Shigure yelled. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.

"Where's my backpack?" I asked him coolly.

"Why are you so mean to me, Maddy-chan?" he whined, chibi tears running down his face. He was so childish.

"Where is it?" I demanded again.

"It's in the kitchen," he muttered.

I got up and stalked over to the kitchen to retrieve my bag. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't like people. It was really that simple. Besides, I had to go see if I could find my groceries.

I found it and picked it up when Shigure popped in.

"I'm leaving. Bye," I stated and started for the door. Shigure blocked my path with his arm. I craned my neck to glare at him.

I'm afraid I can't let you leave. I promised Hari that I would give you some food," he stated simply. I shot him a death look.

"I don't give a damn about what _Hari_ says. I can get my own food," I snarled.

"But if I do remember correctly, you have lost all of your groceries," he reasoned.

"I can buy more."

"But it would be so much easier to eat here."

I didn't listen to anything else he said. I ducked under his arm and started to dash for the door. But he was quicker with longer legs. He grabbed my arm just as I got to the door. My eyes widened and I went limp in his arm. I almost fell on the floor.

"Maddy? Are you ok?" Shigure asked with concern in his voice, looking at my face. I started shaking and turned and hid my face. He tried to turn me to face him but I ripped my arm away from him with such force that I fell on the ground.

**Shigure's point of view**

She fell on the ground after she snatched her arm away from me. I stared at her on the floor, shocked. She looked up at me for a mere second, but I saw. She had tears streaking down her delicate face, fear in her unique eyes.

I heard a small sob escape her lips before she got up and sprinted out the door, back into the pouring rain. She ran amazingly fast for a person of her height. It didn't take long for me to be unable to see her in the blinding rain and sleet.

**Maddy's point of view**

I just kept running. Not even knowing where I was going in the blinding rain until I reached my forest. I looked up in surprise that I had unconsciously led myself here. I shrugged it off and walked into the forest to my tent.

I don't what came over me. I never break down in front of other people. But when he grabbed me like that, it just brought _him_ back to my mind… I just couldn't handle the horrible memories of him.

I went over to my makeshift bed and buried my face in my pillow. I cried my heart out. No was there to hear or see my tears, so it didn't matter. For now, I could sob as much as I wanted.

About an hour later, a growling of my stomach interrupted my now silent crying. I laughed to myself. In my haste of escaping Shigure, I had forgotten to get more groceries. I changed out of Tohru's baggy clothes, thinking about how to get them back to her while changing into some drier clothes of mine. I pushed open the flap of the tent and saw the rain had now downgraded into a drizzle. I started to walk out of the forest to the store.

Twenty minutes later, I was in the dairy section when I heard an unfamiliar voice say my name.

"Wilde-san?" a particularly handsome man probably just a little older than me said. "Aren't you supposed to be at Shigure's?"

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" I questioned, glaring at him. He seemed unaffected by my bold and abrupt demeanor.

"I am Shigure's cousin and I am the doctor that helped you, if he mentioned me," he explained.

I softened my expression a bit, but I knew that I still looked irritated at the fact that he had known my name.

"Oh. Thank you…" I muttered, looking away.

"You're welcome," he said promptly. "Now, why aren't you at Shigure's?"

"Because I left," I said, raising my head back up in defiance, putting my shoulders back, and standing as tall as I could, which wasn't very much at all especially since this man was so tall. I felt so small. Nevertheless, I looked him straight in the eye. He appeared unfazed. Damn.

"Okay, why?"

"Because I wanted to. You're Hatori right? Or was it Hari?" I retorted. He grimaced. I smirked. It was obvious that he didn't like this nickname.

"It's just Hatori," he responded.

"Too bad. I'm going to call you Hari anyway," I grinned mischievously. Hari groaned and I laughed.

"Well, you seem happier," he said, noting my smile.

"Do I? I've been told by many people that my emotions change quickly. Guess I'll just add you to the list," I said. I had stopped laughing but I was still smiling.

"Alright, then. Well, I'll leave you to your grocery shopping then, Wilde-san. I have to get back home now. Goodbye," he said and turned to leave.

"Hey Hari! You can call me Maddy you know. I don't like the whole formal last name thing here in Japan. Just call me Maddy and I'll just keep calling you Hari, okay?" I called out. He turned back and I saw him smile. It looked like something he didn't do often.

"Okay, will do, Maddy-chan," he replied and then left. I smiled. There was something about that man that I liked. Maybe it was how he was so unfazed by my boldness. Maybe it was because he was so devilishly handsome and so tall. Maybe it was because he seemed to match my cool demeanor. I honestly didn't know.

I purchased my groceries and brought them home, not dropping them and falling in a river this time.

…

**Shigure's point of view**

I was on my way to Okamura College to see if they had my brainstorming notebook there when I saw a girl with freakishly long hair heading into the forest with a familiar looking black backpack hung over one shoulder. It was the end of the school day so all of the college students would be heading home. So why was Maddy going into the woods?

I decided to follow her. I stayed a safe distance away from her and tried to hide behind trees when I could. I had to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn't notice me.

Soon enough, we came to a clearing that contained a single purple camping tent. Maddy headed toward it. I then realized that she lived there. Just before she got in the tent, I walked up behind her and said, "Why do you live in a tent?"

She screamed. But instead of turning around and hitting me as I would have expected, she dropped down to the ground and put her hands on her head to protect it. I just stared at her. Then after a moment, I tapped her on the shoulder. She cringed under my touch. I quickly took my hand back.

"Maddy-chan, it's me, Shigure. Why are you living in a tent?" I repeated. She craned her neck quickly to look up at me. I heard her neck crack. A death glare replaced the look of terror in her eyes.

"Fuck you. You couldn't have given me a little bit of a warning? Whatever. Yeah, I live in a tent, what's it to you?" she said, her temper rising. How could such a small person hold so much anger?

"Well, I don't think a tent is such a nice place to live," I said slowly, trying not to further enrage her.

"It's fine. I don't care so why do you?" she demanded an answer. I was impressed with her persistence.

"No reason," I said, avoiding the question. In truth, I had come to care for her in the few days that I had known her for reasons even I didn't know. It wasn't as if I cared for her in a boyfriend sort of way. For some reason, I thought of her as the sister I never had. "However, if you wanted to, and I'm not saying that you can't handle living in a tent, I'm not saying that at all. But if you want to, you can come live at my house and share Tohru's room with her. Do you remember her? I know that she won't mind."

She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before replying. "Fine. But don't expect rent or anything. This is coming from your own hospitality, the little bit you have anyway."

"Hey! I happen to be housing three teenagers at the moment, so I'd say that I have plenty of hospitality," I retorted, feigning hurt.

"Fine. You have an immense amount of hospitality. Happy?"

"Quite. Now go get your things and we can go," I instructed. Maddy just nodded and retreated into her tent. I leaned against a tree to wait for her.

Not even ten minutes later, she was ready to leave.

"Eager to leave much?" I asked chuckling. She kept a calm and cool look on her face.

"No. I just don't happen to have that many things," she countered.

"Fine, you win," I said raising my hands in defeat, still chuckling. "Let's go."

"Okay," she mumbled. "Oh yeah, and here. I meant to return this to you when I found it on the floor of the classroom."

"Oh, why thank you, Maddy! So kind of you to care for my possessions!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever."

As we walked back to my house, I looked at her and noticed how she held herself. Even when she walked, she held her head high and her shoulders back. I noticed how she tried to stand as tall as she could, though it was without success as so many people towered over her, including me and many ten year olds. She focused her eyes straight forward and walked in quick strides. I easily kept up with her though. She may have been walking quickly but her legs were very small and my long legs made up for her quick stride.

Once we arrived, I burst through the front door and shouted, "I have brought another person to live in our humble home! My children, where are you?"

Maddy walked right past me, shaking her head. She had one duffel bag and her backpack. She leaned against the wall, waiting for instructions on where to go.

Tohru came out of the kitchen and saw us.

"Oh! Shigure you're home! And you brought Maddy-chan again! Hello! What was it you were saying when you came, Shigure?" Tohru asked in her delightful, cheery mood.

"Hello, Tohru. Well, I was saying that Maddy here is going to be staying with us. Would you mind sharing your room with her, Tohru?"

"Oh! No, no, not at all! Of course you can stay in my room with me! I'll show you where it is!" Tohru rushed over to Maddy and grabbed her hand and started pulling her upstairs. Maddy's face scrunched up in annoyance, but then Tohru looked back at her and she plastered a small smile onto her face. Tohru beamed back and continued dragging her up the stairs.

I laughed and Maddy shot me a glare. But before she could say anything, her and Tohru had already reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to Tohru's bedroom.

**Maddy's point of view**

I was a bit surprised at Tohru's strength as she dragged me to her room. Then again, I was several inches shorter than she was and probably a bit lighter too. She opened her bedroom door and ushered me inside. There was a large pink bed in the far left corner. There was also a desk and a dresser but besides that the room was relatively empty.

"This is my-oops! I mean this is _our_ room. Please, make yourself at home!" Tohru cheered.

I smiled. Her selflessness was something to admire. I wish I had something like that, but I never will. I know that.

"Thank you very much Tohru. You're too kind," I told her. Her eyes widened and she started waving her hands around.

"Oh! No, no, no! It's nothing at all, really! I'm glad to do it! It's like having a roommate and now I'm not the only girl in the house! It'll be fun!" she said with a beam on her face.

"Alright, if you say so. Oh and here are those clothes of yours I borrowed," I said, taking them out of my bag and handing them to her. She took them.

"Thank you! You can share my dresser drawers with me, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome!"

"Alright, so you'll have the top two drawers and I'll have the bottom two drawers. Does that sound good to you?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"It sounds great!" Tohru responded cheerfully. I knew she'd say that.

"Good."

"Okay, I'll let you unpack while I make dinner!"

"Okay, bye."

"I'll call you when it's ready," she said before running out.

I'm sure Shigure takes advantage of that girl. Poor thing. I'm really not looking forward to dinner. Surrounded by three people I barely know and one that constantly gets on my nerves while feeling like I am invading their home.

I'm not even sure why I accepted coming here. I guess I really didn't like living in that tent. The bugs were murder. I hate bugs. It's not like I'm paying or anything. I mean, I have my pride, but why not accept free things in life?

Oh, well. I'll just have to see how things play out.


	5. The Plan

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Chapter 5 is here! The last chapter was my longest yet. The time got away from me while writing it. Oh well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde. Also, the songs in this chapter are Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson (second song) and Unbreakable by Fireflight (first song).

**Maddy's point of view**

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

I heard Tohru yell for dinner. Her voice wasn't particularly loud, but it carried through the house. I pushed myself up from the floor with my hands. I had just finished putting my things away. I walked out the door and down the stairs. I heard those two other teenagers open their doors behind me. Then there was yelling and calm, clever remarks. I picked up words such as "stupid cat" and "damn rat". I wonder what that meant.

When I reached the table, I heard some thuds from upstairs. Now the two teenagers were fighting. I had a strange feeling that they did that a lot around here.

"Does that happen often?" I asked Shigure, gesturing to roof.

"Yes. Yuki and Kyo just love to destroy my home," he whined.

"It can't be that ba-" I started, but was interrupted by a particularly loud crash coming from upstairs.

I was silent for a moment while staring at the ceiling before saying, "I stand corrected."

"You most definitely do. Now, why don't you sit corrected?" he replied, patting the pillow on the floor in front of the dinner table next to him.

I groaned. I missed the raised chairs of America. Kneeling all the time was starting to make my legs ache and I'd only been in Japan for about a week. I had gone to a lot of restaurants this week for dinner and I always had to kneel. I reluctantly knelt next to him anyway. I really didn't want to sit next to him, but he was letting me live in his house. I had to be a little bit polite.

The orange headed kid came down the stairs, looking beat up, muttering, "Damn rat…throwing me through the damn wall…"

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" he snapped. So much for politeness.

"Well, someone's grumpy. Who shoved a pencil up _your_ ass?" I snapped right back at him returning his glare. I wasn't going to put up with rude teenagers, regardless of whether or not they lived here first.

I could tell he was openly surprised by my response. But then he just put on a scowl and muttered an incoherent, "Whatever…"

"My, my, Maddy, aren't you feisty?" Shigure said with a grin.

"Shut up, Shigure. Your presence annoys me enough, not to mention your voice."

"So cold…" he whimpered. I just shook my head. He was such a kid.

In no time, all the occupants of the house were surrounding the table. The silver haired teenager was much more polite than orange-top. Even sitting down, everyone towered over me.

Dinner passed with pleasant conversation, though much of which I didn't take much part in. I'm known for responding with one word answers. I'm not what people call a "social butterfly". I really don't like talking to much people. I mean, I'll talk to my friends and family. I'll be polite if someone addresses me. It's not as if I act like a bitch if someone tries to communicate with me. But I do prefer they have a reason for talking to me if I don't know them.

When dinner was finished, I offered to help Tohru with the dishes, which she reluctantly agreed to after much protesting.

After that, I retreated to our room. Tohru stayed downstairs to clean. Poor soul, probably works her butt off for that bloody writer. And what's her "reward"? She gets to live with him too! A hell of a reward that is!

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Assuming that it was Tohru, I got up to open the door and tell her that she didn't need to knock because it was_ her_ room, after all. When I opened it though, my mouth opened to speak, my neck craned enough for Tohru's height, and I saw a chest with a t-shirt on it. I craned my neck further to glare at the face of Shigure.

"What is it, Shigure?" I asked with slight exasperation in my voice.

"Well," he drew out this word. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for the night with me and Ayaa!"

"Why do you think I would want to do that?"

"Because you don't know the town very well. Plus, it will be really fun. I'm sure you'll love Ayaa!"

"And who the bloody hell is he?"

"He is my cousin and a very dear friend. So will you come?

I considered and decided that I could really use a night out, even if it was with Shigure. "Fine."

"I knew you'd come around. Now get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes when Ayaa gets here. "

I shut the door in his face and turned back to get dressed. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a shirt with sleeves that came to my elbows. I put on my regular blue high tops and pulled a hair band onto my wrist, just in case I got annoyed with my hair and wanted to put it up. I also put on a little bit of eye shadow; it was my favorite make-up, and some concealer. I always had bags under my eyes no matter how much sleep I got. I was ready in fifteen minutes. I had always been quick at getting ready. I walked out my door and went downstairs to wait for this Ayaa.

I didn't have to wait long.

As soon as I entered the living room, a hand grabbed mine and the most obnoxious voice reached my ears. I shrieked because he had grabbed me. My attacker stepped back immediately, shocked by my reaction, but regained his composure quickly.

"Hi! My name is Ayame, the great and glorious clothes designer! Are you ready to go?" his practically sang.

I regained my composure as well; wiping the fright that I knew was on my face away and said, "Sure."

"Fantastic! Let's go then!"

We started walking with me standing in the middle of the two men, whom were both wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I felt a bit more self-conscious about my height considering how small I was standing in between the two tall guys. I tried to stand as tall as I could, but it didn't make a difference.

It was windy and my hair was trailing far behind me when a question popped into my head and I voiced it.

"Where are we even going anyway?" I turned to Shigure and asked.

"Our favorite bar!"

"I should've known," I muttered, looking forward again.

"There's karaoke and dancing, too!"

"Don't expect me to do any of that."

"Aww, why not, Maddy?" Shigure whined.

"Yes, Maddy, I'm sure your voice is as beautiful as a thousand angels!" Ayame gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got there, I saw just how flashy it was. And loud. I could hear the music booming from a mile away. There were strobe lights flashing everywhere. Oh, well. I guess it might be fun.

We entered and Shigure and Ayame headed straight for the bar. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I followed them. They got beers and I got one too. They seemed a bit surprised at this. What did they expect me to get, water?

"What are you two so surprised about?" I asked, smirking. Shigure smirked as well.

"Nothing at all. Drink up!"

**Shigure's point of view**

I admit I was a bit surprised when Maddy got a beer. She just didn't seem like the type. But then again, never judge a book by the cover, as they say. However, it didn't take her long to get drunk. She laughed hysterically at every little thing. Ayaa and I watched what we drank though. We wanted to be sober when we convinced Maddy to do karaoke.

After about six beers on Maddy's part, I asked her.

"Hey, Maddy, why don't you go up there and sing?" I asked her.

She sort of just stared at me with glazed eyes for a minute before grinning happily and responding with an, "Okay!" She seemed so excited now. She rushed through the crowd on the dance floor to get to the karaoke stage. I dashed back to Ayaa to tell him she was going to sing.

"I got her to do it! I got her to go up there and sing!"

"Yes! This is going to be fabulous, I just know it!"

I saw her walk up the stage and go over to the DJ. She whispered to him what song she wanted. He nodded and she walked over to the microphone. The music started up and she started singing.

_Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me? They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light. They'll return but I'll be stronger._

_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been! I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared! Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable! No one can touch me! Nothing can stop me!_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going, but faith is moving without knowing. Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny? I want to take control, but I know better._

_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been! I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared! Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable! No one can touch me! Nothing can stop me!_

_Forget the fear, it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust. All you need to do is trust!_

_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been! I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared! Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable! No one can touch me! Nothing can stop me!_

_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been! I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared! Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable! No one can touch me! Nothing can stop me!_

The song ended and Ayaa and I just sat there, shocked. Everyone else was clapping and whooping and Maddy was just beaming, thrilled by the crowd's reaction.

I really hadn't expected her voice to be so…beautiful and powerful. I'm not being dramatic like Ayaa. It really was amazing, especially for a drunk person. I'd love to hear her sing when she was sober.

She was about to sing another song and I saw people pulling out camera phones to record her. If they put it online, I'll bet she'd get a record deal.

"This next song is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson," the DJ announced and started the music. Maddy started to sing again and I listened closely.

_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy. I would pray. I would pray…_

_Trying hard to reach out, but when I'd try to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I'd pray I could breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway!_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I loved! Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway! _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane far away and breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway! _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I loved! I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway!_

_Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging round revolving doors. Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but I gotta keep moving on, moving on, fly away, breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway!_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway!_

_Breakaway! Breakaway…_

Maddy stopped singing and clapping and cheers erupted again and this time me and Ayaa were a part of it. This time she left the stage and came to sit on the bar again. When she tried to order another beer, I picked her up by the waist and carried her away from the bar to where Ayaa and I were sitting, watching with amusement as she writhed and screamed in my arms. Since she was so small though, it didn't help much.

She settled down when I plopped her in a seat and slid in next to her.

"Maddy, you were fantastic!" Ayaa told her. Her face lit up

"Was I really that good?"

"Absolutely!" Ayaa gushed. Maddy beamed.

In her drunken state, we convinced her to call Ayame Ayaa and me Gure. She laughed and talked with us for a while before suddenly letting her head fall on the table.

"Maddy, are you ok?" I asked her concernedly.

"I'm tired," I heard her muffled voice whine. I grinned. It was hilarious seeing her like this.

"Okay then. Do you want to leave?" I asked her. I saw her nod with her head still on the table.

"Alright, come on then." I said, pulling her up and out of her seat. She wobbled for a second on unsteady legs but stabled herself. She was walking fine when we walked out of the bar. About five minutes after we left, she tripped and stumbled forward. I grabbed her arm swiftly and pulled her up.

She gazed straight forward for a moment before turning to Ayaa and extending her arms out towards him. "Carry me," she demanded in a soft voice.

Ayaa grinned, laughed, and said, "Okay, but don't put your arms around my neck ok?" She just nodded and climbed onto his back. I swear she fell asleep as soon as Ayaa started walking. Ayaa has sort of a bounce to his step, so I suppose he was basically rocking her to sleep.

"Okay, ready for phase two?" I asked Ayaa. He grinned and nodded. You see, with us being Hari's best friends, we can tell when he likes someone. And when he saw Maddy, I could immediately tell that he fell for her. We're not sure what she thinks of him; she's much harder to read, but that might be because we don't know her that well yet. But it doesn't matter. They're so much alike, it's like they are meant for each other. Ayaa and I formulated a plan to get them together. Phase one had been getting Maddy drunk.

Phase two was going to Hari's house.


	6. Drunk at Hatori's

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Did you like the songs in the last chapter? Did you think that they were worth reading or did I go too far with putting all of the lyrics in it? Let me know in reviews! Anyway, here is chapter 6! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**Shigure's point of view**

**Chapter 6: Drunk at Hatori's**

Ayaa had to be careful with his walking since Maddy fell asleep on his back. She had gone limp and he had to hold her legs and bend over to keep her laying there. I walked close by just in case she fell so I could catch her. Her hair dragged across the ground until I picked it up and carried it. We must've looked ridiculous but nevertheless, we made our way towards Hari's house with the drunk and passed out girl.

We arrived at his door and Ayaa hid a little bit away from the front door in the darkness with Maddy. He adjusted her on his back so that he could stand, though he was still bending a little, and so her head rested on his shoulder.

I knocked on the door. It took Hari a minute to answer. I wonder if he was sleeping. Actually, I wonder what time it is… He greeted me in a pleasant way.

"What do you want, Shigure?" he asked in a weary voice.

"Oh, nothing at all, I just wanted to say hi to my dear cousin and friend. Is that so bad?"

"Yes," he said and started to close the door. Just as it was about to click shut I said, "But what about Maddy?"

The door swung open quickly. I saw panic flash across his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with her?" he questioned.

"Of course not! Do you think that we'd let harm come in this girl's way?" Ayaa said from the darkness and then stepped out with Maddy draped across his back. Hari groaned.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, rubbing his temples, something he seemed to do a lot when he was around Ayaa and me.

"We got her drunk, of course!" I replied, grinning.

"I should've known," he said, unknowingly quoting Maddy. "And why did you bring her here after you got her drunk?"

"No reason. Why not?" I replied and pushed past him into his house and Ayaa followed. I heard Hari groan again. I grinned. Ayaa walked over to the couch and gently lay Maddy on it, where she instantly curled up into the fetal position and slept on.

Hari walked back in. He went to the kitchen and started to make tea. He always did this when he thought we wouldn't be leaving soon.

I sat down with Ayaa at the table and looked over and Maddy on the couch. Her face was scrunched up. I wondered if she was having another nightmare or night terror and if it would be as bad as when she was at my house.

Hari came back with the tea and sat down. He handed me and Ayaa our tea. We drunk it in silence until a strangled scream rippled through the air. We all instantly looked towards the couch, where Maddy was sitting straight up and breathing in fast, difficult breaths.

Hari and I rushed over to the couch. Ayaa stayed at the table, shocked, probably because he hadn't been there the last time this happened. Maddy was shaking when we got over there. I was about to put out a comforting hand when Hari stopped me.

"Don't. Remember the last time you did that and she got even more frightened?" he said.

I remembered. I had merely touched her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her after her previous night terror, but when I did, she only became more frightened and had buried her face between her knees.

We didn't touch her this time. She just stared at the wall, terror in her golden eyes. I could tell how much Hari wanted to console her, but he knew that he couldn't.

After a while, the terror lessened in her eyes and soon she just was looking off into space. I took a risk and gently pushed her back into a laying position. She didn't scream or protest. In fact, as soon as her head hit the throw pillow, she was fast asleep again.

We were all silent for a moment before Ayaa spoke, "What was that all about?"

"Night terrors," Hatori responded quietly as he and I returned to the table. "She had them once before as well. What I'm wondering is if she has them all the time…"

We all silently drank our tea. After Maddy's nightmare outburst, we had all seemed to lose our conversation subjects. Even Ayame was unusually quiet. After about twenty minutes of complete silence, we all heard a soft yawn. We looked over at the source of it.

Maddy was stretching her arms over her head, eyes closed, trying to wake up. I could see her as being the waking-up zombie like Yuki. She stood and walked slowly with her head hanging and her hair making a wall around her face. She walked over to the table we sat at and plopped messily down next to me.

Since she was slumped over, her brunette locks basically covered her entire body like a cage of hair. Then, she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Maddy?" I spoke softly, shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake up." She groaned and moved her head to rest on the table instead. Then, I heard a soft, muffled voice emit from her.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Three-twenty three in the morning."

She groaned. "Why are we all up?"

"Well," I drew this word out. "Ayaa and I took the liberty of taking you to our favorite bar. And we were quite surprised at what a heavy drinker you were." I chuckled.

"Why were you so surprised?" Maddy asked, now waking a bit more.

"I don't know, you just didn't seem like the big drinker type," I responded with a shrug.

"Oh, yes, and guess what, Maddy?" Ayaa said.

"What?"

"We got you to sing karaoke and you were absolutely fabulous!" Ayaa gushed with a huge smile on his face. Maddy eyes widened and then they narrowed.

"You did _what_?" she said in a low, dangerous voice rising her head from the table to shoot one of her famous death glares with her golden eyes at me and Ayaa.

"Um…err…well, we really wanted to hear you sing and, um, you were drunk when I asked you and you, um, just went up there and you were really great…" I said nervously and gave a weak chuckle. She looked _scary_.

"I cannot believe you did that! After I specifically told you I did not sing nor did I want to, you still go and take advantage of me when I'm not sober or even a little logical in my conscious mind!" she yelled at us with anger flaming in her eyes.

"But Maddy, you really were great," Ayaa told her. He had backed away from her a bit, scared by her fury.

"I don't care!" she practically shrieked. Then she sighed and let her head fall back on the table. "Just shut up. I'm angry at both of you right now."

Ayaa and I obeyed and stayed silent. It stayed very quiet in the room on Maddy's orders until a quiet snore rippled through the silence. I looked down at Maddy and rolled her head over. She was sound asleep. I chuckled softly.

In the most casual way I could muster, I asked Hatori, "Would it be alright if she stayed here tonight, Hari?" He nodded.

"Yes, that would be fine."

I clapped my hands and said to Ayaa, "Well, then it's settled! Come on, Ayaa, let's get out of here!"

"Yes, Gure! Let us leave to your wonderful home! The night is ours!"

Ayaa and I skipped out of Hari's house and left Maddy and him alone. Phase Two: Complete.

**Hatori's point of view**

What should I do with her? I guess I could carry her to my bed and then I could sleep on the couch. Yes, I suppose that will have to do.

I walked over to the table and gently but easily lifted Maddy, keeping her a safe distance away from my chest, but close enough that I wouldn't drop her. I walked with her in my arms all the way to my bedroom, where I carefully set her on top of my bed. I pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in.

She looked so peaceful and happy when she was sleeping. Right now at least. Not when she had those awful night terrors. I turned off the lamp beside the bed.

"Goodnight, Maddy. Sweet dreams." I then left the room and retreated to my couch.

**Maddy's point of view**

When I woke next, I believe it was seven in the morning. I can never sleep late with a hangover. I rose from the pillow I had been on. A sharp pain rushed through my head. Wait a second. Where _was _I?

I looked around the room. It was unfamiliar. There didn't seem to be any personal possessions except for a photo of a short haired woman. Had I been kidnapped? No, that couldn't be possible. Though it frightened me for a moment that I was in a bed, I was in fact fully clothed. Plus there was a window that I could easily leave through and they didn't tie me up. So I wasn't kidnapped. Then where was I?

I decided to find out. I walked to the bedroom door and opened it. It revealed a hallway. I went right down the hallway and opened a door that looked like it led outside. It did. I walked outside and I was in a huge estate. Where am I?

I walked around. The whole place seemed like a ghost town. I found what looked like the main house. It seemed like the biggest and it also looked like it was in the middle of the whole place. I looked at the entire place, full of awe. It really was beautiful, though a little bit eerie in the dead silence.

Then I saw a living person. They were hanging out of a window. I think it was a man, but he looked quite feminine, kind of like that Yuki kid.

"Oh, hello! Would you mind telling m-"

"Maddy!"

I whipped around to find the person who had shouted my name. It was Hatori and he was running toward me. When he reached me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Hatori? What are you doing here? Do you know where we are?" I asked him. He didn't respond he was looking at the window in front of me, where the man had once been, but was now gone.

"Come on, Maddy," he finally spoke. "Let's go back."

He seemed frightened but was trying to hide it. But I was good at reading people and he seemed terrified so I nodded my head. I wonder if it was that man in the window that scared him.

He didn't let go of my hand as we walked back to wherever I had been in the first place. I assume that it must have been Hari's house. Once we were safely inside the house I had left that morning, he turned to me.

"Did Akito hurt you?" he questioned. His voice seemed frantic.

"Akito? Is that the man that was in the window? No, not at all. I didn't know where I was when I woke up and I left the house. I saw him in the window and I was gonna ask him where I was when you came. Why would he have hurt me?" I asked worriedly.

Hatori didn't answer but turned around and walked down the hall. I ran to catch up with his long strides. I grabbed his arm and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Hari? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said, not looking at me. He didn't seem to want to talk about this subject. Now, normally I would press the subject to get information, but this time I didn't. I couldn't do that to Hari if he didn't want to talk about it

"Okay," I said quietly. I let go of his shoulder and followed him to a kitchen. He went to make tea. I followed him and tried to help but he shrugged me away.

"Let me help!"

"No."

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. But then I smiled an evil smile but he didn't see it. "Fine," I said, pretending to sound defeated. I would get him for not letting me help.

I walked over to the sink and turned it on. I looked over my shoulder. Hari wasn't paying me any attention. Good. I put the plug over the drain in the sink and let the water start to fill. Then, I put half the soap container into the water. When the water was at the top of sink, I turned it off and in the sink was a bubbly mess. I was surprised Hari hadn't noticed yet.

I put a big mass of bubbles and water in my hands and snuck up behind Hari. When I was right behind him, I dumped the bubbles and water on top of his head. He stopped making the tea and slowly turned around to see the evil grin on my face.

"Oh, you're going to get it for that one," he said and dashed to the sink. I ran after him. Of course, he got there first with his long unfreakingbelievable legs. By the time I got there, Hari already had a bunch of bubbles and water in his larger-than-mine hands. I shrieked and tried to run away but he had already dumped it all on me.

My mouth dropped but I regained my composure with an evil smile. "Uh-uh, mister. You are so not going to get away with that," I said to him. He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I'm not?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"Because there's still a sink full of happy bubbles and wonderful water!" I squealed and ran to the sink.

We then proceeded to have the best bubble fight ever. I'd have to admit that Hari probably won. I mean, every time I tried to hide from him or run from him he'd always get me. And then he'd always get back to the sink first. Curse my shortness.

In the end, we were both pretty soaked, me more than him though. We were both laughing hysterically. This was the first I had heard Hari _really_ laugh. I mean, yeah, I've heard him chuckle or maybe surrender a small laugh. But I don't think he's ever laughed like _this. _Not in a really long time at least.

Our laughter was interrupted by the whistling of the teapot. We both looked at each other and immediately raced to the teapot. He got there first, of course. I sighed and didn't even try to make him let me help him. I just plopped down at the table.

Then a thought occurred to me. How did I even get here? What happened last night?

I sank into a moment of deep thought and gazed off into the distance. Then it all came rushing back to me. Shigure and Ayaa had gotten me drunk and then brought me here. Then those bastards left me. I also vaguely remember Hari carrying me to a bedroom. I wonder if it was his. Then I think he tucked me into bed. I started to drift at that point.

The doorbell ringing interrupted my train of thought. Hari went to answer it. I leaned back to try and see into the hallway to see who it was. I saw Hari nod and close the door. He slowly walked back to me.

"Who was it? What did they want?" I asked him. He looked frightened.

"Akito has asked to see you. Now," he said with fear in his eyes.

**A/N: Hey peeps. Let me know if any of the characters of too OOC, please. **


	7. Visiting Akito

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Chapter 7 here! Oh no! Akito wants to see her! Not good! By the way, I'm a pretty sadistic writer when I want to be, just so you know. Oh, and Akito is a man in this story, okay? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**Maddy's point of view**

**Chapter 7: Visiting Akito**

If Hari was afraid of this man called Akito, I knew I should be scared of him too. And the guy wanted to see me _now_.

Hari told me that he would get dressed and then take me to Akito. I only nodded. I dried myself off in the meantime and brushed my hair through with my fingers. In what seemed like no time at all, we were already walking to wherever Akito stayed.

"What is this place anyway?" I asked Hari.

"This is the Sohma family estate. Akito is our head of house. He lives in the center where you saw him in the window."

"Oh," was all I could say. We had reached the main house and the butterflies that had already been in my stomach had multiplied by ten. We walked inside and he took me to some double doors. Hari then knocked on the doors.

I heard a faint "enter". Hari pushed open the doors and we entered. All the shades were drawn in the room and a single lamp was lit. I saw a figure that had been sitting in a corner rise. It was Akito.

"Leave, Hatori. I would like to speak to this girl alone," he commanded. His voice was cold and it sent chills down my spine. Hari froze for a second, looking like he was ready to fight and stay with me. But I gave him a comforting look that told him I'd be okay. He just looked at me and nodded and left the room.

Akito approached me. "What is your name, girl?"

"Maddy Wilde."

"Why is you are here? What do you think you can do for us? Break our curse? Help us?! Well, you can't! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR US! YOU'RE USELESS!" he screamed. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about a curse? Help you wh-" I started to say but I had fallen to the ground.

Akito had slapped me in the face. I fell on the ground and held my face. Akito then kicked me in the stomach. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I knew better. Everything would fall apart and become worse if I did.

Akito dropped down beside my ear and whispered dangerously, "You're worthless. A tramp, a whore, a slut. Why are you trying to take Hatori away from me? I won't let you though. This is not the end of your pain." I cringed but his last words were true. I knew better than to think my pain would ever end. I had my night terrors to make sure I remembered that.

Akito scratched his long fingernails across my face. I felt blood drip down my cheek. I wanted to cry out in agony, scream to Hatori for help, but I didn't. I couldn't.

I saw a flash of silver in Akito's hand. The next thing I felt was a searing and agonizing pain in my thigh. I looked down and saw that Akito had pushed a dagger all the way into my thigh. He moved it forcefully inside me, causing me more extreme pain, before ripping it out forcefully. He traced the knife along my face, not cutting me, but more like mocking me.

"Such a pretty face you _used _to have. You think Hatori will want you know with your ugly face? He won't," he snarled and flipped me onto my back. He then sat on my stomach. I had nowhere to go. I wouldn't have moved anyway. I couldn't. He pinned my arms down and whispered into my ear, "I will make you hurt so much that you will wish you were _dead_."

He then stabbed his dagger into my shoulder. I suppressed a scream with difficulty, but tears poured down my face.

"Aww, why are you crying, Maddy? Did you think Hatori would come in and save you? He could never love you. You're hideous. A waste of human life. Why do you still live? You have nothing worth living for. You're wasting oxygen," he said to me in a low voice. He shifted from sitting on stomach to sitting my legs. He raised the knife and plunged it deep into my stomach.

I gasped. The pain was unbelievable. With the blade still all the way in my stomach, he carved his name in small letters in my abdomen. This time, I uncontrollably screamed in pain. Akito ripped the knife out of me when Hatori burst through the door.

He looked down in horror at my bloody mangled body. His terror turned to anger as he looked at Akito.

"Akito! _Let. Her. Go," _he said, his face full of fury. Akito just smiled an evil smile and slashed the dagger one more time across my face.

"Akito!" Hatori shouted

"I am tired. Leave now," he said and left the room. Hatori was immediately at my side. He examined all my wounds and gasped when he saw my stomach.

"I can't believe I left you with him," he muttered, carefully picking me up and sprinting back to his house. I started to breathe heavier. A moment ago, I had felt some of the worst pain. But now, I felt numb. That couldn't be good, but it felt nice. I looked up at his face. It was full of worry, concern, and fear.

I touched his cheek with my hand. He looked down at me while he was running. My voice came in a hoarse whisper.

"It's okay, Hari. I can't even feel it. Don't blame yourself; you couldn't disobey your head of house. Really, it's alright," I told him. His eyes were full of sadness. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Hatori's point of view **

I can't believe I let Maddy get hurt this badly. I can't believe I let her get hurt at all. I can't believe Akito did this to her. She didn't even know about the curse and she was still hurt. She was hurt just because she was here.

Maddy was hurt just because I fell in love with her.

I don't know how I possibly did. I mean, I've only known her for several days. But there's just something about her that I can't shake. I feel ridiculous for falling for her in just a few days when I haven't let anyone else in for so long after Kana. Maybe this is what people call 'love at first sight'.

She had fainted by now, probably from loss of blood and overbearing pain. I had to get her back to my clinic immediately. I couldn't let her get any more unstable. She had three stab wounds and several deep gashes and lacerations. On the left side of her face, it looked like Akito had dug his nails into her cheek. There was also a large bruise under the little signature and stab wound on her stomach. It seemed that he had either punched or kicked her.

I burst through the door of my clinic and immediately set her gently on the cool, metal operating table. I carefully but quickly cut off her shirt and cut her pants so that they were like short shorts so I could get to the wounds more easily.

I worked on the stomach wound first since it was the worst. It appeared that Akito had stabbed her stomach, but he had also probably damaged some internal organs. It was very deep and I had to stop the bleeding quickly. I pressed several sterile towels against her abdomen, but they were quickly soaked with blood. I grabbed several more and they seemed to stop it. Now that it had stopped bleeding, I could clean it. I wiped away excess blood that was in it. I now had to close the severe wound. It would probably take about ten stitches. I set to work right away, sewing her stomach up.

After I had tightly stitched her up, I wrapped gauze and bandages firmly around her abdomen. I then started to work on her shoulder and thigh injuries. Once they were done, I wrapped them strongly in gauze and bandages as well.

Now I had to fix the poor girl's face the best that I could. There were four long gashes on the left side of her face from Akito's fingers. On the right side of her face, there was a long, deep gash made by the dagger that went from under her eye to her jawbone. I very well couldn't wrap her head in bandages like a mummy, so all I could do was clean them and let them heal with oxygen on their own. I'm certain they will leave some scars, maybe permanent, on her face, but if she wants to, she can get the scars off her face with some face surgery. Though I think that she's beautiful either way.

After I had gotten all of her injuries secure and stable, I hooked her up to a heart monitor and put an oxygen mask on her. Just to be safe. Then I did the only thing I could. I sat there beside her, held her hand, and waited for her to wake up.

**Maddy's point of view**

I felt like I was floating- no, I felt like I was _falling_, fast- through blackness. There was nothing everywhere. I tried to grab onto something, anything to keep me from falling. But there was nothing. No ending of this tunnel, this pitfall, wherever I was.

Maybe I'm trapped in my own mind. Maybe I'm just in some freakish nightmare and it'll all be over soon and I'll wake up, Hari there asking me if I'm alright.

Yeah, right.

Hari would never be there. He would never love me. Akito is right. I'm worthless. Pathetic. Stupid. Idiotic. Useless. A waste of human life.

I don't even feel the pain anymore. Maybe I'm dead. Then again, I've felt pain worse than that, I think. I wonder if he was surprised that I didn't fight back, defend myself. Maybe he was happy about it, maybe he felt powerful. I just felt vulnerable, weak.

I felt like I used feel to before I came here, to Japan.

All of a sudden I stopped falling. I froze in midair. Right in front me I saw a small light. Like the light at the end of a tunnel. Was it heaven? Was I really dead? Maybe I'm waking up. I don't want to. I'll hurt. I'll see Akito and _him_ again. I can't handle that. I can't go back.

But if I go back, I can see Hari again. Even if he could never love me, I still want to see him. I want to see Shigure too. And Ayaa. I don't want to leave them. I've known them for a week at least, but they already feel like family. I really love them all, even if I seem to hate them. Hate is my defense. I block people out. I put up a wall and never let people in.

But now my wall has crumbled and fallen and now I'm hurt. I don't know if the falling wall hurt me, or if it was the people that came rampaging into my life through my barrier's crumbled remains. But it doesn't matter if I'm hurt, broken, crippled. All that matters is that the ones that I love are okay. That they're happy and not worrying about me.

Even if they hate me for lying there and letting Akito hurt me, it'll be okay. They can hate me as long as they're happy. Even if they kick me out and say they never want to see me again, I'll survive. Barely, but I will. And even if I have to go back to America, go back to _him, _I'll do it so the Sohmas I love can be happy.

But lying here, dead to the world, wasn't going to do anyone any good. I had to wake up.

I had made my decision and went towards the light.

…

I flickered my eyes open. I saw the ceiling. I blinked at the harsh florescent lights. I turned my head to the right and came face to face with Hari.

"You're awake," he breathed. He looked down at the floor and whispered, "Thank God." He laughed a weak laugh and looked into my eyes.

"How do you feel, Maddy?" Hari asked, worry in every crevice of his voice.

"I don't know," I said. My voice came out as a small, hoarse, whisper. I sounded like a scared little child. I hated being like this.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have left you, Maddy. I knew Akito had a temper. It's all my fault," he shook his head at himself and looked to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. I wasn't about to let him feel guilty just because I let someone beat me up. I wasn't going to let him feel sad.

"No," I said firmly. He looked up at me, a bit shocked at how firm I'd been, and surprised at my outburst as well. I shook my head again.

"It could never be your fault. I let him hurt me. I didn't defend myself. It's _my _fault. Please don't feel guilty. Please. That's the last thing I want," I said in a pleading voice, gazing into his eyes, practically begging him for forgiveness. I had worried him too much. I got hurt, and now he was sad.

"Maddy, he took advantage of you. And…and I let him. I left you alone. I knew how horrible his wrath could get, but I still left you. Maddy, he had a knife. How could you have defended yourself? You were weaponless. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine or it's… it's Akito's," he said, struggling to say Akito's name. It was like he had a hard time blaming his head of house.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to me. I looked at Hatori and asked, "Hari, when Akito was screaming at me, he said something about a curse. What was he talking about?"

He looked away from me and said, "I don't know. It's probably nothing. Just nonsense in a fury-filled rampage."

Uh-uh, buddy. You can't just lie to me like that. It's so not going to happen.

"Hatori Sohma, you tell me right now or I swear I will rip these stitches up. I'll do it. Then I'll go back to see Akito too," I said in a voice as threatening as I could manage. He looked back up at me in disbelief.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I so would."

He let out a sigh of defeat and gave in. "Fine, I'll tell you. Besides, he already thinks you know."

I clapped my hands in glee and squealed, "Yay! Story time!" Hari chuckled.

"Alright, so first off the curse is called the Zodiac curse or the Jyuunishi Curse. Do you know the story of the Twelve Zodiac animals?" I nodded and he continued. "Good. Okay, so twelve of us- well thirteen if you count the cat, which the curse does, though he is an outcast-are cursed by the Zodiac animals' spirits. Whenever one of us are hugged by a person of the opposite sex or are under a great deal of stress, we transform into a zodiac animal."

I interrupted him. "Oh! Which one are you, Hari?" I asked with my eyes full of curiosity and excitement.

"I am the dragon, but I appear as a seahorse. We are not sure why this is, but Shigure and I believe it may be because the curse is weakening. But we cannot be certain. Anyway, Akito is the god from the story. That is why we must obey him. That is why most of us fear him. We can't leave him. And Maddy, he's scared of you. He's scared you'll take his family away, his zodiac."

"B-but he can't be scared of me! Look at me! I'm five feet tall! I don't even defend myself when I'm attacked. How can I possibly be feared by anyone?" I questioned. I was the one who feared Akito. Terrified of him actually. How could he in any sane world be scared of puny me?

"Because you can take his family away, his precious zodiac. You can take his power. He craves power and you can ruin it all for him. He's horrified of that thought and of you, so to solve the problem, he resorts to violence," Hari trailed off at the end, looking down at my body, something even I hadn't looked at yet.

I looked down and gasped. I didn't gasp because of the appearance of my mangled body. I gasped because as soon as I saw it, pain shot through me. How did I feel this now just because I had _seen _the injuries? There was gauze wrapped tightly around my middle. I also noticed that my shirt was cut open at my left shoulder. There was also gauze there, wrapped firmly under my armpit and around my shoulder. My pants had been cut too and there was bandages wrapped firmly around my right thigh. I felt like a mummy. There was also small scratches on nearly every inch of me I could see.

I slowly raised my hands to my face, hoping there was little to no damage there.

I hoped wrong.

By the feel of it, it was damaged pretty badly. But I wanted to see it for myself.

"Hari, give me a mirror, please," I asked calmly.

He looked at my face and shook his head. "No."

I crossed my arms, cringing at the movement of my shoulder and glared at him. "Hatori Sohma, give me a fucking mirror right this instant."

He sighed. "If you really want to see…" he grabbed a nearby hand mirror and handed it to me. I held it in front of my face and gasped.

My face looked like it had been mauled by a bear. Well, maybe that was a little overdramatic. But still, it looked really bad. There were four long cuts on the left and a deep gash going diagonally down my right and little scratches everywhere too.

I didn't want to look at myself anymore. I was hideous. I was ugly, just how Akito wanted. I set the mirror down beside me and curled up into a ball. I turned away from Hatori. I cried like a little baby. There weren't huge sobs. They were more like soft, heartbreaking tears.

"Maddy…Maddy, why are you crying? Please look at me, Maddy," Hari pleaded. I shook my head.

"Then at least tell me what's wrong."

I sniffled and whispered, "My face…it's horrible…"

Hari was silent for a minute before he burst out with laughter. I spun around to look at him. He was actually _laughing._ Is he mental?

"Is that really all? Maddy, you're still beautiful. Really. No scars, scratches, or bruises could change that. Nothing at all." Hari said, still laughing a bit.

I just stared at him. Hari really thought I was beautiful?

"Hari…do you really think I'm beautiful? Even like this?"

He stopped laughing and smiled at me. It was a gorgeous smile. I wish I could see it all the time. "Yes, Maddy, I do."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but they didn't fall. "And you don't hate because I didn't defend myself?"

His eyes enlarged. "No! Of course not! How could I possibly hate you, Maddy?"

The tears spilled over. Hari wiped them away. I looked up at him, blurry eyed from the tears. I saw him come closer. I don't know why, but let's just say instincts told me to move closer too. So I did.

And we kissed.

It's not like it was anything passionate. We weren't opening our mouths and getting all slimy with our tongues. It was a calm kiss, a loving kiss. It was gentle, as if he was trying not to hurt me while kissing me, if that was possible.

When we pulled away, he did the most unbelievable thing ever. That moron _apologized. _

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I didn't ask you or anything…"

"Did you or did you not see me come closer too? There is absolutely no need to apologize. Here," I grabbed his face and pulled him to my lips and kissed him. When I pulled away, I said, "There, now we're even."

**A/N: heheee. Sorry for cussing, but it just fits her personality. ^_^**


	8. The Night Terrors

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Chapter 8 is here! Who's happy that Maddy and Hatori have kissed? I am. Anyway, Maddy's not so happy about me being a sadistic writer when I want to be.

Maddy: "stupid sadistic writer…"

Me: "hey! Shut up! I'm your creator! I could cause you a lot of pain, missy!

Maddy: *shuts up*

Me: "smart girl."

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**Maddy's point of view**

**Chapter 8: The Night Terrors**

It's been about a month since Hatori and I kissed in his clinic. I think I can safely say that I am his girlfriend. I'm so happy! Everything seems to be normal for once.

Well, you know, except for the curse. Hatori said I took it very well. The truth was I didn't mind it at all. However, I was really sad that I couldn't hug Hari. Though I did it once and he was so cute when he was a seahorse! I also discovered that they turn back stark naked. Yeah, I was pretty surprised there. I kinda screamed.

Anyway, as you can imagine, Shigure teased us nonstop and Ayame was already offering to make me a wedding dress, which every time he offered, I flushed in embarrassment.

I was healing pretty well, I got sharp pains in my abdomen every once in a while and I had a small limp in my right leg. Also, my face and the rest of my body covered in scratches still looked pretty awful to me, though Hari still says I'm beautiful.

Akito hasn't bothered me at all since the stabbing incident and I'm very glad for it. I really don't ever want to see that man ever again. I already see him in my nightmares along with _him_.

**Hatori's point of view**

One night at my house, while Maddy and I were watching a movie, I turned to her and hesitantly asked, "Maddy?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, snuggling up to my arm.

"What are your nightmares about?" I asked. She froze. I knew she wouldn't have been expecting that, but I really wanted to know. She was silent for a minute.

Then she burst into tears.

I wish I could hug her so much. I wish I could comfort her properly. But all I could do was pull her into a half-hug with one arm and rub her back in small circles and wait until she spoke. I really regretted asking her now. It was obvious that it was a very delicate subject. After a few minutes of sobbing, she did speak.

"They're…they're about A-Adam…and now A-Akito sometimes too…"she stuttered, tears still flowing. The Akito part made sense. But who was Adam?

Cautiously, I asked her, "Who is Adam?"

She burst into a new round of sobs. I hated making her cry. I consoled her until she was ready to speak again. Hiccupping, she continued.

"He was my boyfriend. At first, I thought he was really nice and sweet. I thought he l-loved me. I was so foolish. He…he h-hit me. All the time. He'd always kick me, punch me, and slap m-me. Everything. H-he even raped me a few times… But I couldn't leave. He'd just find me again. And I guess at some point, I might've convinced myself that I loved him and that he loved me too. I was with him for two awful years until I escaped here, to Japan, in the student exchange program. I'm not sure if he knows where I went, but he probably does. My parents could have easily told him. I never told anyone what he did to me. I keep thinking that he's going to come to Japan and find me and take me back," she explained, tears running down her scarred face. She shook her head. "I don't want him to take me again. I don't want to hurt anymore." She cried softly into my arm.

"Don't worry, Maddy. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise. Shh, it's alright. I'll protect you," I promised her. I couldn't believe someone would even think to hurt Maddy. My little Maddy. My feisty, swearing, hip-popping, four foot long haired, cute, little Maddy. Whoever this Adam was, if I could help it, I would find a way to make him pay for ever laying a finger on Maddy Wilde.

**Shigure's point of view**

I was shocked.

Hatori had just told me what Maddy's nightmares were about. Upon Maddy's request, of course. He wouldn't have told me unless she said it was alright.

"I never would have expected something like that to have happened to her, but I guess it makes sense," I said to Hari. He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time she was here, I grabbed her arm to try and stop her from leaving because she was going to leave without letting me give her food like you said. And when I did, she froze stiff and then she just went limp in my hand. She was shaking and then she ripped her arm away from me and fell on the ground. And then she sprinted away into the rain. I guess she was scared when I suddenly grabbed her," I explained, resting my head in my hand. It was so sad that someone would cause so much pain for Maddy.

I mean, by her attitude, you would think she wouldn't let anyone abuse her like that. Everyone has weaknesses though.

When I saw her after Akito had gotten to her, I was horrified. She had looked so…broken. And now that I know what this Adam guy did to her, I can only imagine how it felt being with Akito. It would've been like reliving her torture with Adam, just another man hurting her.

"Yes, she might've developed a small fear of men from her abuse," Hari said sadly.

Ayaa was shocked as well when he heard. Shocked speechless, in fact, which was really rare for him. He just sat there, jaw hanging down in shock, before his face turned serious, which was also a rare thing for him.

"I can't believe someone would do such things to her. And I would have never thought Akito would stoop so low either," Ayaa said softly, though I could see anger flood his eyes at Akito.

"Neither would I," Hari said, looking down at Maddy, who was sleeping with her head in his lap. I knew that look. He was scared for her. He was thinking about leaving her and erasing her memories, just so she wouldn't be hurt any further. But that wouldn't help a thing.

Maddy needed Hari and Hari needed her too.

Ayaa sensed the look too and gave Hari a stern look.

"Hatori, you can't leave her. Don't even let the thought of erasing her memory cross your mind. You need each other. She'd be miserable even if she didn't remember you and you'd be heartbroken all over again."

I nodded and gave Hari an intense stare. "Ayaa's right. Even if you left her and Akito didn't bother or hurt her anymore, what if Adam found her? You wouldn't be there to help her. No one would. Do you really want that to happen to her?" I asked. I knew if I mentioned Adam, he would probably give in. He was still plotting of ways to cause hellish pain for the guy. Then again, so was I.

Hari sighed. "I know. It's just…The Sohma family just isn't safe to be around. We're all trouble and we know it. I don't want her to be in any more pain."

"She'll always be in pain if there's no one there to protect her. Besides, Maddy's a pretty tough cookie most of the time. Ever hear her attitude? When I first saw her, I never saw the full-out cussing chick she is," I said, letting out a small laugh. This American girl wasn't what I expected at first glance in that classroom.

Oh, yeah. Maddy had finally gotten to back to college after constantly begging and pleading with Hari to let her go. Finally, he gave in and allowed her to go, but he made her use crutches. She was reluctant, but agreed because she really wanted to go back to school.

She called her parents too. From her end of the conversation (which was in English, but she had held the phone away from her ear for a bit before calmly responding), I guess they were pretty pissed. I guess they have the right to be. I mean, their daughter didn't call them for over a month while she was in a foreign country.

"Promise you won't leave her, Hari? She's a really good friend to me too, not to mention your girlfriend," I said to him. Maddy was like the little sister I never had. I felt like I had to protect her like a big brother would.

"Okay, I promise," Hari said, still looking down at Maddy, who snored softly in reply.

Maddy has been having fewer nightmares (and/or terrors) since she has been with Hari. Fewer as in not every night, but almost. At least five days a week, we would hear her screams ripple through the night. Since she was still staying at my house and Hari had to stay at the main house, I comforted her every night when she woke up terrified in the dead of night. I didn't mind though.

When I comforted her now, she didn't pull away. She just sank her face into my chest and sobbed. I guess she knew who I was in her unconscious mind. I guess she knew I was there for her, like a big brother should. I'd sit next to her on her bed while stroking her back in little circles until she fell back asleep with a tearstained face. Then, I'd lift her gently off of me and tuck her back in. Really, it was like a routine for me now.

I'll do everything and anything in my power to protect Maddy Wilde. I know Hari will too.

**A/N: Yeah, so this is one of my particularly smaller chapters. But I had to stop here because I want what's going to happen next to have its own chapter. **


	9. Found

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 9 is here! So much happiness inside! And if any of you think Hatori is OOC, well, I think he can be way different when he loves someone. And Shigure isn't OOC either. He can be sensitive. Maybe not on the outside. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**Maddy's point of view**

**Chapter 9: Found**

Hari picks me up from college every day. He's so sweet! I'm so lucky that he's with me. I feel like a lovesick puppy.

It was Friday and I walked out the school doors with my crutches. Hari says he'll let me stop using them in a week. I look around and finally spot Hari leaning against the front gates. I wave. He sees me and smiles the most gorgeous smile-I love his smile- and waves back. I feel so awesome around all my school peers when I walk up to the hottest and sweetest guy ever. I mean, seriously girls stare at him longingly and give me dirty looks. I take these looks with pride because Hari is mine and they're just jealous.

He took my hand in his and walked me to his black car. He opened my door for me. Such a gentleman. I smiled and thanked him and sat down in the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car to his seat. He got in the car and closed his door before leaning over to me to plant a kiss quickly on my lips. I still blush when he does. I still can't believe he would actually go for a girl like me. You know, shorty, freak, quiet, mean, crybaby me. What did he see in me? I'd have to remind myself to ask him that. But not now.

We drove smoothly back to Shigure's house. Hari was such a good driver. Also, I really don't mind Shigure anymore. In fact, it felt like I was his little sister the way he took care of me. Actually, he had asked me to call him Nii-san a few times. I'm considering it. Yuki told me that Shigure comes in my room whenever I scream from my nightmares and doesn't leave until I fall asleep again. I never remember waking up from my nightmares. But I supposedly do. I can only imagine what a mess I must be after I wake up.

My night terrors are horrifying. I feel like I'm living my days with Adam every night. Sometimes, I swear I can feel the pain in my dreams. I hate them. I hate _him. _

But I could never say that to him. He'd just hit me. He had the power. I was too small to defend myself. Even if I was bigger, taller, I know I'd be too scared of him to do anything.

He had me trapped in his iron fist and there was no escape.

In fact, I knew he'd find me, but there was nothing I could do about it. My only comfort was that Hari was with me, but there was no guarantee that he would be there when Adam found me.

Once we pulled up to Shigure's house, I turned to Hari and asked, "Can you pretty please stay for dinner, Hari?" I gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted my lower lip. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

He stared at me for a minute, struggling not to give in. But he lost.

"Oh, alright, Maddy. I'll stay. But I have to leave right afterwards, okay?" he reasoned.

"Okay!" I chirped, bouncing out of the car and skipping to the house. I heard Hari chuckle behind me. I turned quickly and grinned at him and waved for him to hurry up.

"You're so slow, Hari. Come _on!_" I said. He laughed at my impatience. I stood on the front porch with my arms crossed while he took his sweet time approaching the house. I knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Hatori Sohma, get your slow-ass self in this house right this instant!" I yelled at him, but he knew I was playing.

He walked up to me, lifted me up, and sat me on his shoulders. I giggled. He ducked through the doorway so I wouldn't hit my head. I shouted through the house.

"Hari's staying for dinner, Shigure! Hopefully, you don't mind. But if you do, it doesn't matter!"

Shigure walked out of his study and chuckled when he saw us.

"How's the weather up there, Maddy?" he said, craning his neck to look up at me and, for once in my life, I got to look down.

"It's great. I feel so tall. Hey, look! I can touch the ceiling!" I squealed. I touched the ceiling and giggled. I didn't care how ridiculous I sounded. Up on Hari's shoulders, I felt so big and powerful and I never got to feel like that.

"You guys are just in time. Tohru has just about finished making dinner," he said, gesturing to the kitchen, where I knew Tohru must be bustling around hurriedly.

"Hey, Hari, let me down. I want to go help Tohru. She works so hard all by herself," I said, resting my chin on his soft head. He nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea, Maddy," he said and lifted me up and off his shoulders and set me gently on the ground. I felt strangely smaller than before I got on Hari's shoulders. Oh, well.

I walked through the kitchen door, and sure enough, I swear Tohru was only a blur buzzing around the kitchen. I called out, "Hey, Tohru! Need any help?" She suddenly stopped bustling around and looked at me. Then she shook her head furiously and waved her arms. I had been expecting this. But Tohru was to be Tohru.

"Oh! Hello Maddy! But I couldn't possibly ask you to help me! Really, I can do it!"

"Please, I insist."

"Oh… well…okay, if you really want to, you can set the table for me, please?"

"Of course!" I replied and grabbed all the silverware and plates and headed out to the table.

And I swear, as soon as I was a millimeter out the kitchen door, a pair of hands swiped my plates and silverware from me.

I pouted my lip. "Give them back, Hari," I whined. We were always trying to do more for each other than the other. Kind of like how he wouldn't let me help with the tea that one time. It's kind of like a game.

"Nope," he said and I saw a grin flash across his beautiful face. He started setting the table. I tried to steal back the stuff several times, but he always held it out of my reach. Finally I gave up and plopped down in front of the table and crossed my arms. I glared at Hari.

Once he finished, he looked over at my sulking figure and laughed.

"You better stop pouting or else, Maddy."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tickle you."

My eyes widened. He knew I hated being tickled. "You wouldn't."

"Maddy, you know I would."

I did know he would, so I put on a smile.

"Great, I like your smile a whole lot better than your frown."

"Whatever."

He grinned and walked back into the kitchen to help Tohru more. I didn't even bother going in there too. Hari would never let me help with anything if he could help it. So I just sat there and waited for the food to come.

It only took a few minutes for all the food to be on the table and for all six of us to be seated around it.

As we were eating, Shigure made a face as if he were remembering something and spoke to me, "Oh, yes. Maddy, from around eight to midnight tonight you'll be here by yourself. I feel really bad that you'll be alone, but I've got publishers to meet with, Kyo staying at the dojo tonight, Yuki is meeting with some people from the student council, Tohru is sleeping over at her friend's house, and Akito has requested Hari around that time. Will you be okay?"

I cringed at Akito's name but responded, "Yes, I'll be fine. I'll watch movies all night!" I laughed. I actually did think it might be fun to be alone for a little while.

"Alright, if you're sure," Shigure said. I could tell he was still worrying.

"Don't forget to lock all the doors and close all the windows. Don't answer the door for anyone because everyone here has a key," Hari instructed, talking to me like I was a little kid.

"Oh, hush, Hari. I'm not five. I know that you don't take candy from strange men in vans," I joked.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay. I promise, Hari."

Dinner continued on after that conversation. Everything seemed so peaceful and happy. It kind of scared me actually. It reminded me of the calm before a storm. But maybe I'm just weird for thinking that.

When dinner was over, everyone got ready to leave. Except for me, of course. I lounged on the couch, watching everyone bustling around. Hari sat on the couch next to me. He refused to leave until he absolutely had to.

Not until everyone had gone did Hari rise, peck me on the forehead, and walk towards the door. Before walking out, he turned back and looked at me.

"Good night, Maddy. Be safe," he said to me.

"I will," I said and then added with a bit of consideration, "I love you."

He didn't even hesitate before responding with, "I love you, too."

Then he left. I got up and locked the front door. Then I sat down and picked a cool anime to watch.

I hadn't even gotten through half the episode before there was a hard, demanding knock on the door. I froze. I paused the anime and listened carefully for another knock. Another came, this time more insistent. I was terrified. Hundreds of scenarios raced through my mind. It was a murderer. It was a robber. It was a rapist. Maybe it was all of them put together!

While thinking all of these terrible plots, I almost didn't notice that whoever had been knocking had kicked open the front door. I was utterly terrified. I looked over the couch to see the intruder.

It was none other than Adam.

**A/N: Oh, no! Adam found her! And she's all alone! Nice cliffy, right? Anyway, keep watch for Chapter 10. **


	10. The Crash Landing

**Lilies **

**A/N: **And Chapter 10 has arrived. Adam had found poor Maddy! All by her lonesome self too! Eeeek! Suspense! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**Maddy's point of view**

**Chapter 10: The Crash Landing**

He found me.

He found me.

_He found me._

I was frozen stiff on the couch. I couldn't move a single muscle. I just stared at Adam, my torturer, even in my dreams.

"Come here," he commanded. I sprang up quickly and walked over towards him. I couldn't disobey him. I'd pay for it. I was already going to pay for leaving him. Hardcore payment.

Once I stopped directly in front of him, he cupped my cheek in his hand and raised my head so that I looked at him.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" he said in a horribly sweet voice with a sickening smile. I shook uncontrollably in his grasp. Tears were starting to well over in my eyes.

"Answer me!" Adam shouted and punched the side of my face. I collapsed on the ground.

And then something in me snapped.

I rose from the ground unsteadily and lunged at him. I knew he definitely hadn't been expecting that so he stumbled and fell on his back on the floor. I clawed at his face in a fury-filled adrenaline rush. I don't know what had come over me.

But anger quickly filled his eyes and he kicked my small stomach and I went flying off of him, landing in a heap on the floor. He rose slowly and menacingly approached me. He kicked my face.

"How dare you attack me!" Adam spat. He lifted me off of the floor and threw me over his shoulder. Then he walked out the door. I then realized that he was taking me. Taking me away from the Sohmas. Taking me away from Hatori. Taking me away from everything I have come to love.

I pounded his back with my fists and flailed my legs wildly as he walked through the rain to a car. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Let me go! Let me go! I don't want to leave!" I shrieked. Adam then threw me roughly onto the hard ground.

"Why? You got a man here? Don't lie to me, Maddy. I know you been cheating on me, and now you are so gonna pay for it," he snarled at me and picked me up again.

He tossed me in the back seat of his car. As soon as I hit the seats and the door slammed shut, I crawled toward the door and tried in vain to yank it open. Child locks, real mature Adam.

He got in the driver's seat and started driving. I never felt safe when Adam was driving. He always drove so recklessly and sped all the time. And when I say speed, I mean like thirty miles per hour over the speed limit.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. I had crawled as far away from him as I could get.

"Home," he said simply, a cruel smile on his face.

"This is my home!" I shouted at him. He flipped around in his seat and grabbed my hair and yanked me to his face. He slapped my face with his other hand while still holding my hair. I realized that both of his hands were off of the wheel and his eyes were off of the road.

"Home is where I say it is. Get used to it," he hissed.

I saw the blinding headlights of the truck far too late. All I could do was scream.

…

**Shigure's point of view**

That dinner with those publishers was so boring. I was finally at my own front door by 11:50.

"Maddy, I'm home!" I sang through the house. No response.

"Maddy?" I yelled. Again, no response. Now I was scared. I could only hope she was sleeping.

"Maddy! MADDY! Where are you?!" I shouted throughout the house. I searched in every crack and crevice of the house for her.

She was gone.

This had to be some kind of cruel joke. But I knew it wasn't

I sprinted out of the house into the now pouring rain. I ran right past my car, not even thinking of using it. How stupid of me. But all I could think about was finding Maddy.

I ran everywhere, searching blindly for the girl, calling her name every few seconds. I heard sirens of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. I drifted towards the scene, going towards all of the flashing lights.

I found a lone police officer and quickly approached him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Real bad car crash," he said, looking towards the scene, where I assumed the wrecked car was behind all the vehicles. Everyone was gathered around a steep slope.

"Do you know who was in it?" I asked nervously. He shrugged

"A guy and a girl. The guy looks about his early twenties, but we can't tell how old the girl is. She's real small," he informed me. My heart dropped about fifty feet.

"What did the girl look like?"

"Well, the most we really know now is that she has really long brown hair. We haven't even gotten them out of the car yet. Who are yo-"

That was all I needed to hear before I was shoving through the crowd.

"Let me through! Let me through! That's my little sister down there!" I screamed. I had to get to her.

I made it through the people and vehicles and saw the wreck the car was in. It was flipped upside down at the bottom of the hill. A part of it was on fire and firemen were trying to put it out. More firemen were using the Jaws of Life on the car doors to save any survivors.

I didn't even know if Maddy was alive

I slid down the slope. This reminded me scarily of when I had saved Maddy from that river. Strangely enough, this was where the river had been, but it had dried up. The car was just resting where the river used to be.

When I reached the car, they had finally wrenched the car door open and were pulled someone out. It was a man. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He didn't look that damaged. All there really was a few cuts. He looked at me and smiled. It wasn't really a kind smile.

He walked out of the fireman's arms. He could walk. He was perfectly fine. What about Maddy?

"She's a goner, man. She deserves it," he whispered to me. My eyes filled with anger. I grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"Who are you? Why did you do this to Maddy?" I shouted in his face. He only grinned evilly.

"I'm Adam, of course. She must have told you about me," he stated simply.

Adam. The guy who beat her and abused her constantly. The guy she had nightmares about. The guy Hari and I swore to get revenge on. I stared at him and did the only rational thing that came to mind.

I punched that asshole in the face.

I threw him on the ground, disgusted. Then, I turned back to the totaled car and saw that they were bringing Maddy's small form out. I sprinted over to see how she was, if she was even alive.

It was worse than I had imagined, and I had imagined the very worst. She wasn't dead; I could see her chest moving feebly. But her body was mangled and torn. She was burnt, scratched, bruised, broken, and bleeding.

The paramedics were at her side immediately, shoving an oxygen mask on her face and putting her on a stretcher to bring to the ambulance. I followed them quickly and no one protested when I climbed in the back of the ambulance with Maddy.

They could only make sure she was alive until they got to the hospital. I could only hold her limp hand and hope that she'd be okay. About halfway there, a paramedic questioned who I was.

"I'm her older brother," I didn't hesitate to answer with. He just nodded.

Once we arrived at the emergency section of the hospital, they rushed her straight in and through the emergency room double doors. That was as far as I could follow her before a nurse blocked my path.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. Please wait in the waiting room," she instructed.

"But I want to see her."

"We'll update you as soon as possible about her, alright? Now please sit."

I reluctantly obeyed, knowing that they wouldn't let me in anyway. How could we all have such bad timing to be doing something on the day Adam finds her? How could God be so cruel as to hurt her and not Adam? He deserved pain far more than she did.

I don't know how long I sat there with my head in my hands before an important thought occurred to me. I had to call Hari. Of course he had to know. After him, I'd call Ayaa too. But Hari had to know first.

I took out my cell phone and dialed his clinic number. It was usually the best number to reach him by. Hopefully he was there and not still with Akito or asleep. The phone rang three times before he finally answered the phone. I could tell he just got back from Akito and was about to go to bed.

"What is it, Shigure?" he asked without even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Come to the emergency section at the hospital right away," I told him.

"Why? Please tell me it isn't Maddy, Shigure," he practically begged me to tell him that Maddy wasn't hurt. I wish I could say so.

"It is, Hari. Adam found her. Just come, I'll tell you more when you get he-" I would have continued, but I heard the phone hit the floor. I knew he had dropped the phone and was already on his way.

When Hari arrived, which didn't take very long, I still hadn't heard any news of Maddy. He stood over me and just stared at me, waiting for an explanation. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Adam found her, Hari. When we all left, I mean. Talk about bad timing on us, right? Anyway, he got them in a car crash. He was fine. I punched him though. But it doesn't matter. She still looked far worse than him. She was alive the last time I saw her. I guess she still is since they haven't told me otherwise. But she looked so mangled. I'm just so scared for her, Hari. What did she ever do to deserve this?" I asked. I knew there wasn't an answer to my question because she simply didn't deserve it at all.

Hari just shook his head and sunk into the chair next to me. He buried his head in his hands. I wondered if he was crying. He probably was. I had already finished my crying and it had been a lot. Only after I had finished crying did I think to call Hari. Now I remembered to call Ayaa.

I put my hand on his shoulder and told him quietly," I'm going to go call Ayaa. I'll be right back." He didn't respond, but I hadn't expected him to. I walked away to call Ayaa so I could leave him alone for a minute.

**Hatori's point of view**

I can't believe I let her get hurt again. After I promised her that I would protect her. I lied and now she's in pain. I wish I could switch places with her. I wish I could at least know how she's doing.

It seemed like an eternity until Shigure came back, another eternity until Ayaa arrived, and then another one until the nurse came out and beckoned to us. I had had to wait three eternities to hear how Maddy was doing.

"The doctor would like to tell you how the girl from the accident is doing. He can speak with one of you."

"I'll go," I immediately said. She nodded and gestured for me to walk through the emergency room doors. The nurse came in after me and pointed to a doctor sitting on a bench outside a door. I walked towards him and he stood up when he noticed me approaching him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kanji. Would you mind telling me who that girl is?" he introduced himself and then asked.

"Her name is Maddy Wilde. I am Dr. Hatori Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. It really wasn't though. I wouldn't be meeting him if Maddy weren't hurt.

"Alright, so about her condition. The good news is she seems to have a pretty hard head. She had collided with the dashboard. Her brain isn't swelling at all like we expected it to be doing. The bad news is both of her legs are broken along with her left arm and…she seems to be in a coma. Really, it's a miracle since she probably should've died on impact. We can't be certain when she'll wake up or if she will," the doctor informed me.

While I processed all the new information, I felt like breaking down and just crying. But I could do that later. "May I see her?" I asked.

"Of course. Right through there," he said gesturing to the door next to him. I nodded and walked in.

Just seeing her mangled body was enough to put tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I walked up to her bedside and sat in the chair next to her. I took her tiny, fragile hand in my large one and held it to my face. I kissed it and let a few of my tears fall into her hand. I looked back at her distorted face, scratches, and bruises everywhere. She still looked like the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, despite her beliefs.

"Hi Maddy," I whispered to her. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I somehow wanted to let her know that I was here. "I'm here. Everything's going to be alright. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from that monster," a few more tears fell now. "But…you're going to wake up, Maddy! I just know it! You have to, you just do…" I finally let my sobs take over, still clutching her hand.

I barely remember Shigure and Ayaa entering. I vaguely felt one of their hands on my shoulder. I didn't acknowledge them. My attention was only directed to my coma-induced girlfriend. I wasn't going to leave her side until her eyelids fluttered open and I saw her beautiful golden eyes or she was… dead.

**Maddy's point of view**

What happened? Where am I, anyway? I opened my eyes and saw a blue sky. I sat up and looked around. I was on a small hill with a pretty weeping willow next to me. The grassy, green hill was covered in bright flowers. How did I get here and why did I feel so free here? I felt like I could stay here for forever.

I stood up and walked over to the weeping willow and sat under it to think about what happened to me. I really wasn't getting anywhere with my situation when I noticed what I was wearing. It was a simple, flowing white dress. How did I even get in this? I don't even like dresses. Though, I have to admit, it was really pretty. I put my hands to my face and gasped.

It was completely scar and scratch free. I looked at my arms and legs. They were free of scratches and scars too. I lifted my dress to look at my stomach. I gasped again when it was completely unmarked, perfect.

I felt perfect. But that didn't last long before I wondered again where the hell I was and how I got here. My thoughts and trying to remember were again interrupted when I felt my hair. It was braided with small white and light blue flowers.

What was going on? It was like I could be unharmed, unmarked, and perfect here. But I was alone. All alone. I didn't like it. I'd rather have my ugly and scarred appearance back so I could have someone, anyone. Shigure, Ayaa, my parents, but mostly, I wanted Hari here with me. As if answering my prayers, I heard his voice from the sky it seemed.

I listened closely to him. He was telling me that everything was okay and that he was there. And then he started yelling about me having to wake up and that I just would. Then I heard him start crying. That broke my heart. Why was he crying? And what did he mean wake up? Was I sleeping? Why would that make him cry though?

That was when it all came rushing back to me painfully fast. Adam. The car crash. I faintly remember Shigure being there with me. I smiled when I remembered he had told the paramedic that he was my older brother. I think I blacked out after that and now I'm here I guess.

Is this real or is this all inside my head? (A/N: "Of course it's inside your head, but why should that mean that it's not real?" ~Dumbledore. Sorry, I couldn't resist. :D)

I looked to my left and saw a single, wilting white lily. As soon as I saw it, a shooting pain coursed through my whole body. I doubled over and breathed heavily. Once the pain ended, I looked back at the flower and somehow knew that I had to take care of it.

I looked around and saw a stream to my right. Water. Perfect for this near-dead flower.

I just knew that if I could make that lily grow again, that I would be able to return to the ones I loved. But I also knew that to do it, I'd have to do it the _natural _way.

**A/N: EEEK. Poor Maddy! She really isn't the most fortunate person is she? Oh well. I know that you are all probably wondering about that last sentence, but don't worry! All will be revealed at some point! Continue watching out for the next chapter please! ^_^**


	11. Breaking Through the Clouds

**Lilies**

**A/N: **Hello Chapter 11! Maddy's in a coma! Our poor Hari couldn't be more miserable. Ohh, I can barely stand to see him this way, I might just have to steal him from you Maddy!

Maddy: No way!

Me: Too bad! You're in a coma and can't do anything about it!

Maddy: Noooo!

Me: Aww, don't worry he loves you too much.

Maddy: YAY

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I sadly never will. That happiness belongs to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own my lovely Maddy Wilde.

**Hatori's point of view**

**Chapter 11: Breaking Through the Clouds**

It has been about three weeks since the car crash and I haven't left Maddy's bedside except to go to the bathroom. I probably would've starved to death if the nurses hadn't brought me food, which I usually didn't eat much of anyway. It wasn't good at all, that disgusting hospital food.

Maddy was showing no signs of waking up. Every passing second, minute, hour, and day made me more depressed and miserable when her eyes didn't flutter open and look at me. I could only imagine how horrible I looked, but that didn't matter at all. Shigure and Ayame stopped by a lot during the first week, but I barely acknowledged them. After that first week, they stopped trying to console because it was useless and they knew it.

Some days, I'd talk to her seemingly lifeless body. I told her that I was there and that I missed her. I missed her voice. I missed her cussing. I missed her boldness. I missed seeing her golden eyes. I told her that I loved her and that I hoped she'd wake up soon. I wish she could hear me. I wonder if she's dreaming. Or maybe she's just in total black unconsciousness. Each passing day, there is less of a chance of her coming back to me again.

Damn Adam. Damn him to hell. How could he so easily hurt Maddy like this? And what kind of justice was it that he escaped practically unharmed besides the one punch Shigure delivered him?

The doctors and nurses all stared at me pityingly. I wish they wouldn't. Pity made it seem like she would never come back. They made it seem like there was no chance of a miracle. Then again, being the reasonable doctor I am, I was only hanging on by a very small thread of hope for a miracle.

I sat in the same chair on the right side of her bed still three weeks later. Each time I thought I'd run out of tears, I was able to sob again. I sat on the right side of her bed so I could hold her hand. I couldn't hold her left hand because apparently every single bone in her left arm was broken, including all the bones in her hand. It was apparently the same way with both of her legs.

The flowers that Shigure had brought the first day had wilted astoundingly fast. After less than 24 hours, they were already almost dead. Only a few petals still hung on feebly. It sadly reminded me of Maddy's withering state. Thinking this, I started crying into her hand for what seemed like the ten thousandth time.

**Maddy's point of view**

I carried water little by little back to the dying lily endlessly. After giving it enough water, I stopped so I wouldn't drown it. I had been doing this every day for what seemed like forever, but it had probably only been a few weeks. The lily seemed to be growing a bit better. But I just knew it would blossom fully if the clouds would just let the sun peek down on the lily and me. Provide the poor thing warmth and nutrients. And I was kinda cold too.

I sat under the weeping willow and stared at the lily. This situation felt hopeless. It was starting to get harder to trudge down to the river and come back to deliver the water to the flower. Plus, it had snowed a few times here. Soon, the lily and I would be buried in it. Something needed to happen to move these clouds away and let the light shine down on me…

**Shigure's point of view**

As far as I know, Hatori hasn't once left Maddy's side at the hospital. That also meant he had been wearing the same clothes for 3 weeks and also hadn't showered for 3 weeks either. That's just disgusting. I wish I could be there with her too, but I had to stay home with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Ayame would be there as well, but he is trying to keep Akito from going to find Hatori, which he has been successful so far.

It's so easy to lose hope. Though I suppose after 3 weeks of someone who means so much to you being in a coma, it's reasonable.

I don't know where Adam went. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so bad, and I know I'm not the only one. Hatori and Ayame would gladly assist me in murdering him. And it would a slow and torturous death.

But there was still one small flicker of hope inside me. Maddy was a strong girl most of the time. The only time she appeared vulnerable was when she was having her nightmares or if you grabbed her suddenly. I believe that she has the strength to pull through this. Though maybe just barely, I think she'll return to be with us again just to make us happy. Because that's just the kind of the person she is.

**Hatori's point of view**

I was staring at Maddy's unchanged appearance when a loud, insistent noise interrupted my sad thoughts of wanted her to awaken. I looked around confused for a second and was startled when several nurses and doctors rushed into the room. It didn't take me long to figure out the situation now.

All of the machines attached to Maddy were beeping frantically, signaling some drastic change in her. It was obvious that this change wasn't good. I shot up from my chair and clasped her hand tightly in both of mine. I stared at her face helplessly as they worked to try and save her. It seemed as if a machine maybe failed or she was just slipping away, unable to hold on any longer.

"No! Maddy, please hold on! Don't leave! I need you here with me! I-I need you…You're my spring! I l-love you…" I cried, my body convulsing in sobs. A tear fell off my face and landed on her forehead as I sobbed, watching her leave me.

**Maddy's point of view**

It had become too cold, trapped there in my mind. At least, that's where I assumed I was. I curled myself into a tighter ball, scooting close to the tree, trying to keep the little bit of warmth I had. The lily rested beside me. It hadn't gotten much better. Snow was falling from the dark clouds above. It was quickly burying me and the lily. We were done for. This cold, dead snow would kill us for sure.

Just as I felt I was about to faint from coldness -maybe even leave this world, who knows? - I felt a warm drop of water hit my face. My eyes shot open and looked towards the sky. The snow had turned to rain! More droplets of water were falling down. They weren't cold at all. In fact, they were warm so I crawled out from under the tree to feel their warmness.

Then as quickly as the warm rainfall started, it stopped. Then I felt a small ray of sunshine hit me in the chest. It felt so comfortingly warm. I looked skyward and saw the clouds clearing and a beautiful double rainbow was forming. My eyes drifted towards the lily. It was blooming before my very eyes.

Then everything was black. I looked around, confused. I thought for sure reviving that lily was the answer. After frantically looking in every direction, I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them slowly, but then immediately closed them again because I had been greeted by horribly bright lights. I heard frantic voices and beeping all around me and…crying? I opened my eyes again, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room, as was expected though. I also saw doctors and nurses running around frantically as if I was dying. Maybe I had been. I looked for the person who had been sobbing and immediately found Hatori. I couldn't have been happier to see him.

My eyes lit up and I tried to call out to him but my voice wouldn't work. Weird. I noticed my right hand was being held tightly by both of his and he was facing the sheets of the bed. I moved my hand around inside his to try and get his attention. His face shot up immediately and I think he must've stared at me for three eternities before saying something and it was only my name.

"M-Maddy…?" Hari choked out. I nodded vigorously still unable to speak for some reason.

He stared at me for a few moments longer before his face broke out into the happiest smile I have ever seen. He then proceeded to grab my face and planted a long, chaste kiss on my lips. I willingly responded. When we broke apart, I found that all the nurses and doctors were staring at me, probably astonished that I was awake. I wonder how long I was out for.

I gave a little wave to them. They continued to stare at me. This was starting to tick me off. I was going to try and say something again when a nurse spoke.

"Y-You're awake?" she squeaked. I tried to answer, but all that resulted in was sending me into a fit of coughs. Hatori looked at me with concern filled eyes.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?" he asked worriedly. I nodded.

"What is it?" he questioned. I pointed to my mouth and shrugged as if to say I don't know and I'm doing sign language because I can't talk. He seemed to get the message. He turned to the nurses and doctor (the other doctors left and only one remained) to explain me to them.

"She cannot speak for some reason," he stated simply. The doctor nodded and left for a moment. A nurse stepped forward.

"You're a miracle case, you know that! We hardly expected you to wake up. It's just that you are so small and frail that we were surprised that you had survived in the first place!"

I grimaced when she called me small and frail. I hated those terms, even if they were true. They made me seem weak, even if that was also true, it didn't mean I liked it. Everyone left the room besides Hari so I guess they were going to try and figure out what's wrong with me.

I turned to Hari and saw him staring at some vibrant flowers on the table next to my bed. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and pointed at the flowers as if to ask him why he was staring at them.

"Are you asking why I'm staring at the flowers?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, they were just almost completely dead a little while ago and I'm just wondering as to how they revived," he answered. My eyes widened but Hari didn't see since one of the doctors came in.

"Well, it appears you have Vocal Cord Paralysis. It was either caused by brain damage or may just be idiopathic. You may be able to speak quietly after a while, but it'd be best not to speak at all unless you are in Voice Therapy, which you are going to take. If that doesn't work to improve the condition of your vocal cords, then you will have to have surgery. Otherwise, I believe we can discharge you in about three weeks. You will be in a wheelchair since both your legs and your left arm are broken and you will have to come to the hospital two times a week for the therapy. I or some nurses will be back later to check up on how you are doing," the doctor informed me. I only nodded. He left the room.

I looked at Hari and found him staring at me. He seemed absolutely ecstatic. Well, I suppose after someone being in a coma for who knows how long – I still haven't figured that out – you would be pretty happy when they woke up. I smiled at him. His smile only seemed to get wider when I did that.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could hug you right now. How are you feeling? Can't be that good, I'm guessing," he chuckled weakly. I made a thumbs-up sign to let him know that I was ok. Then another thought occurred to me but I wasn't sure how to express it. I needed to write on paper. Good thing I'm right handed.

I acted out writing on a piece of paper with my hand to let Hari know what I wanted. He understood immediately. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back so I can go get some paper and a pencil, all right? Oh, and I'll call Shigure too. I'm sure he wants to see you," he said and left.

I looked back at the flowers. I guess since they had been wilting, I really had been dying…

**Hatori's point of view**

"She's awake? Seriously?! That's great! Can I come see her? Can I bring Ayaa too?" Shigure babbled into the phone. But I was just as happy as he was, if not, more.

"I'm sure she would like that," I replied. I was answered by the dial tone. He probably hung up to call Ayame and get here as fast as possible. I couldn't blame him. Oh well, I have to get paper and a pencil now.

I can't believe Maddy can't talk. Then again, it's pretty hard to believe she's awake. But I'm certainly not complaining. I thought I had lost her. I do wish I could hear her voice, but her just being her is enough for now.

I located some paper and a pencil at the nurses' station and headed back to Maddy's room. I walked into her room to see her staring at the ceiling and moving her head around as if she was listening to music in her mind. I smiled at her spacing out. It didn't take her long to notice me standing in the doorway watching her. Her face lit up and she waved me in, putting her hand out for the pencil and paper. I handed them to her and also picked up a spare clipboard from the table so she'd have a surface to put the paper on.

The first thing she wrote on the paper was "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said. She smiled and wrote "Are Shigure and Ayaa coming?"

"Yes."

She sat there and thought for a moment before writing, "Can you see if they can somehow let me out early? I don't want to be stuck here for three weeks."

"I'll see what I can do."

She nodded. "How long was I out for?" she wrote.

"Three weeks," I answered. She seemed a bit surprised by that answer but seemed to accept it.

"Wow that's pretty long," she wrote and then hesitated before writing "Were you here that whole time? You look horrible."

I laughed. I probably did look horrible. I stopped laughing when I saw her worried face though. "Yeah I probably smell too. Yes, I stayed here the whole time. I couldn't leave until I was sure you were all right."

She smiled but that quickly turned into a stern expression. I raised my eyebrows as she rapidly wrote something out. She shoved the paper in my face. It said "As soon as Shigure and Ayaa get here, you are going home and taking a bath and changing clothes and taking care of yourself! You probably have 100 cavities and not to mention all you have been eating is hospital food and everyone knows how disgusting that stuff is! I mean it! I'll get Shigure and Ayaa to drag you out of here if I have to!"

I admit that she is a really quick writer and I also knew I was going to end up having to leave no matter what. Maddy did have a way of getting what she wanted and she also had a point.

"Fine. I'll leave when they get here, but I'm coming right back, okay?" I reasoned. She nodded. She closed her eyes for a minute but immediately opened them again, then started to close them. I raised my eyebrows with amusement. She was tired and trying to fight it.

"Go to sleep," I told her. She shook her furiously.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What if I can't wake up?" she wrote out. That was a typical fear of coming out of coma, but it was understandable.

"It's okay, you will. I promise."

Maddy stared at me for a minute before she beckoned me closer with on finger. I came closer. She insistently used both of her hand to make me come closer to her. I sighed exasperatedly and made my face closer to hers.

Once my head was within her reach, she grabbed the back of it and pulled me to her face and kissed me. I could only widen my eyes and be surprised for a moment before returning her kiss. I really hadn't expected her to do that but I suppose it was obvious.

When she ended the kiss, she abruptly broke away from me, shoved me away, and pointed at the door. I raised my eyebrows.

"Go home now and I'll go to sleep, even though I've been sleeping for three fucking week. Tell Shigure and Ayaa to wake me when they show up." she scribbled out and then pointed sternly at the door again.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll leave. Sweet dreams, Maddy," I said as she finally closed her eyes. At least she trusted me enough to know I would actually leave. I chuckled when I saw how her hair was spread out under her. I'm surprised that they didn't cut it off since it had probably been in the way.

I kissed her forehead before I walked out the door.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear and left.

**Shigure's point of view**

"Come on, Ayaa! I remember her room being this way!" I exclaimed walking towards what I vaguely remembering being Maddy's hospital room. We burst through the door.

"HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO MADDYYY!" we shouted. She waved at us excitedly.

"How are you feeling?" Ayaa asked her. She made a thumbs-up sign. I furrowed my brow. Why wasn't she speaking? I noticed a few pieces of paper and a pencil on the table beside her. I picked the papers up curiously. It appeared to be Maddy's half of a conversation with Hari. I looked back at her, confused.

"Maddy, can you not speak?" I asked her. She looked over at me, nodded, and held out her hand for the paper and pencil. I handed them to her.

She wrote, "It's called Vocal Cord Paralysis I think. Ask Hari or the doctor because I might be wrong." She shrugged.

"Really? So you can't talk at all?" I asked. She shook her head and scribbled out, "No, not currently at least. The doctor said I probably would be able to later, but he told me not to anyway. I have to get voice therapy. That's bound to be boring."

I laughed at the last sentence. Even in writing, Maddy was still the same old Maddy.

"Oh look! You still have the flowers I gave you! And look how good they look after three weeks!" I exclaimed. The flowers still looked like I had bought them yesterday. Maddy nodded and looked over at the flowers nervously. I wondered why but decided not to speak on it.

"Where's Hari?" Ayaa asked.

"I made him go home and take care of himself for the first time in three weeks. I mean honestly, he couldn't have left for at least one day for a change of clothes or his toothbrush or something at some point? And he calls himself a doctor." Maddy wrote out rapidly. Ayaa and I both laughed.

We chatted, Ayaa and I through voice, Maddy through paper, for about another half hour before we made her let us leave when she yawned.

"Go to sleep," I told her. She pouted her lower lip out. But then she smiled.

"Fine, _Nii-san_." she wrote. I grinned when I saw that.

"Sweet dreams, _Imouto-chan_," I said back to her. She grinned as well and lied back on her pillow and fell asleep immediately. I smiled and walked out with Ayaa.

**A/N: Imouto-chan means little sister by the way. Nii-san means older brother for those of you who didn't know. On to the next chapter then! I hate when I can't sleep because I come with ideas for this story when I'm trying to fall asleep! It's annoying! Oh well. - _ -**


End file.
